Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition
by I am ALL the things
Summary: A change is as good as a holiday and Willow hits the open road. Take one red-headed witch add not one but two sexy hunters, an ancient prophecy and stir and you have one recipe for a spectacular adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

Welcome soon to be loyal reader!

So here it is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. First a warning. This will be a threesome fic because let's face it, which girl doesn't secretly want two gorgeous guys taking care of her? Plus Dean AND Sam together equals H.O.T. Oh and by together no incest or slash because ewwww! So please no flames and if you don't like it don't read it. Simple enough, no?

Please feel free to review if you want, but if you don't want to that's fine. I promise that I'll never be one of those authors who holds a story ransom. On a final note I do not and will not ever claim to own anything other than an unhealthy obsession with fanfiction and an overactive imagination. Good luck my readers as we start this magical journey together.

The Author.

****Chapter One - They shoot horses don't they****

Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg. That's me or was anyway (well technically I still am but you get the drift). Just a year ago I knew, or thought I did anyway. Life seemed so simple, so straight-forward. Black was black, up was up and I was just a normal teenager living in Sunnydale, California. No. Scratch that I was never normal. Normal in anyone's book does not equate to being best friends with a Slayer, dating a werewolf and fighting things you only read about in comic books. Nope, definitely not normal but you know what. I didn't care. I had a place to belong, friends who understood me, a boyfriend I loved and a well stocked library and top of the line computer at my disposal.

Yep, I was in nerd nirvana. Then of course it all started to go pear shaped.

First it was Buffy. A new slayer turned up, Faith. I mean please Faith! What a name! She sounded like a two-bit hussy and was. I soon found that I was very easily replaceable. Buffy no longer needed her best friend. She had someone who was cooler, prettier and stronger than me. It was here today and "you understand don't cha Wills?" tomorrow.

Then inevitably it was Xander. Well what can I say? Xander is Xander. Been there, done that. Every single time a new girl even walked past it was Willow, Willow who all over again. "Wills my best bud I just need to spread my wild oats, you understand right?"

But Oz, he was the hardest. I thought he loved me and he thought he did too. That was until the groupies started to flock to the band, and then it was a game of how many girls can I stick myself into as quickly as possible. I was brushed off with "I'm a hot commodity at the moment babe, I just can't tie myself down to just one girl. You understand don't you".

Insert wild screaming here. Goddess! Why was I always the one who had to understand? Understand that I was not cool enough, not sexy enough, not slutty up to measure up to their needs, their wants. Well screw them! It was time I grew a backbone. It was time to show them exactly what they were missing. It was time to blow this hellmouth and goddess help anyone who stood in my way!

****Chapter Two - Flat on the floor****

I cleared out my bank and college accounts wrote a few Dear John notes and hit the road. First stop LA to find my feet with my favourite souled vampire, Angel. Angel and I had grown extremely close over the years. Early on I had secretly harboured a very unhealthy obsession with Angel. Let's face it who could resist the dark brooding looks, the sensitive new age guy personality and the threat of danger that was always present around him. Go on I dare you. Try it and see, it's freaking impossible I tells ya. Anyway where was I? What? Oh that's right. So eventually the obsession settled down and turned into a quiet appreciation and deep and lasting friendship.

So one night when Angel opened the door and found me crying on the doorstep he took me in, no questions asked. I soon found a new family in Gunn, Wesley and yes even Cordelia. I took it a day at a time and before I knew it a month had passed and it was time to take my first steps out into the world. Gone was shy, nerdy Willow and in her place was Rogue, freelance hunter and sex goddess extraordinaire. A mix of Jessica Rabbit, Alice Abernathy and of course my namesake, Rogue. So with a very large cash gift from Angel, a sexy name wardrobe from Cordelia, a handshake from Wesley and memories of one very intense make out session with Gunn it was time to hit the road.

With help from Angel I was taken under the wing of Bobby Singer who was a seasoned hunter. Angel had met Bobby, when Bobby himself was a young man and had been helping him out for years. Praise Goddess too because it usually took a while to gain to gain access to the hunter network.

Hunters generally aren't a very trusting bunch and it was made that little bit harder after it was revealed that I was also a witch. I had to work hard to prove my worth to Bobby and his long time friend John Winchester, who was staying with Bobby at the time. Eventually as time went by they opened up a little more, but it was only after I saved their hides from a bunch of "bad" witches I was deemed trustworthy and welcomed into the fold. In fact, Bobby even became my mentor and eventually my stand-in father. I was finally in business and business was booming.

After six months with Bobby I was deemed well enough to go out on my own. Bobby, Angel and even John weren't too happy about it, but they knew I had something to prove to myself and so with a promise to keep in regular touch and to call if I ever needed help, I was sent out on the road.

Time passed quickly and I was on the move a lot. But, no matter how busy I was I never went more than a few days without checking in with both Bobby and Angel Investigations. After missing one phone I awoke one morning to the Bobby kicking in my door, gun drawn and I never again missed a deadline. In fact Angel threatened to send Cordy after me the next time and trust me, that woman on a mission is scary.

I'd always been busy trying to fight the good fight but lately it seemed like the bad guys were putting in a whole heap of overtime because it was just go, go, go. No rest for the wicked they say and boy did the wicked take that to heart. Vampires, Demons, Witches you name it, I was hunting it. What they're after beat me but Bobby and A.I were looking into it. Whatever it is it seemed huge and I was eager to pull the plug on it.

As time passed I seemed to develop this metaphorical itch I couldn't scratch. The little witch on my shoulder was trying to tell me something or lead me somewhere and she just wouldn't stop until she was satisfied. I'd stopped for the night in June Bug, Alabama and decided to take the night off and hit the nearest bar to relax and unwind and maybe just maybe scratch the itch.

*********************************************

A/N: So there it is loyal readers. The very first chapter? Did you love it, hate it? If you want to, let me know otherwise stay tuned for the next installment  
>AN 2: I have decided to revamp all my chapters and boy am I glad that I did! There were so many inaccuracies here, but never fear it should all be fixed now. If it's not please let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

Welcome back loyal readers. I know I hate to read through the author notes before I can devour the next chapter so if you're interested you can find them at the bottom of this installment. I hope you enjoy the story.

The Author

****Chapter Three - Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind)****

I leant back in the car seat and closed my eyes as we sped down the road on our way to our next stop, June Bug, Alabama. As Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sung slightly off-key to some AC/DC song I let myself close my eyes and allowed my thoughts to drift. To think of where we'd been.

Who am I? My name is Sam Winchester and I'm a Hunter. Okay...that sounds like I just stood up at an AA meeting, but don't mind me it'd been a long year. Actually, if I'm really honest it'd been a long few years say about 25 but don't worry I'll try to give you the cliff notes version, oh and if you could hold all questions until the end that'd be great.

It started with a yellow eyed demon. Yep, a demon. The bastard killed my mother and set my family's life on a much different path to what was probably intended for us. My Dad was eager for revenge and after some poking around, discovered an underground group of hunters and was taken under the wing of Bobby Singer, who became like a second father to my brother Dean and I.

Many years later, when I was at college separated from my dad and Dean and trying to live a "normal" life, the demon returned and killed my girlfriend Jess. Suddenly I realised that life was never going to be normal for me, and I rejoined Dean on the road hunting whatever needed hunting, tracking down and trying to kill the demon. After our dad went AWOL, it was just Dean and I. I worried about him a lot but Dean said he'd be fine and if he needed us he'd come looking.

That was a year ago, and since then Dean and I had been on the road moving from town to town and trying to keep the world safe, at least from the things that go bump in the night. Things were always busy for us, but the past few months had been unbelievable. Every hunter we spoke to said that there were more things to hunt than normal. It seemed like they were looking and preparing something, and the last time I spoke to Bobby he said that he may have had a lead on something.

I decided then that as soon as we found a motel and checked in I would have to call him and see how he'd been coming along.

Dean and I had found a motel pretty easily once we reached June Bug called the Bed Bug Motel, which I hoped for our sakes was just a name and not a warning. Summer was making its presence well known in June Bug and of course the motel had no air-conditioning all we could do was turn on the ceiling fan and pray for a cool breeze.

Dean had set up under the window and was busy researching on the laptop, Dad's journal at his side when I decided to call Bobby to see if he had any further information for us.

**********

"Thanks Bobby. I'll speak to you later".

Dean lifted his head from the computer and rubbed his eyes. "What'd Bobby say? Has heard from Dad?"

"He said that Dad was fine and told us to quote "get our heads back in the game and stop trying to find him".".

Dean snorted and shook his head, "Yep, that sounds like dad alright".

"He also said that he'd figured out what was happening out there, well kind of anyway. Get this, he said he'd found an ancient prophecy written in a dead language but that it would have to be translated. All he has so far is something about a flame and two champions, whatever that means".

Dean threw his hands in the air, "Why are these things always in a dead language? How the hell does a language die anyway? If I'd been the one to write these things I'd just say Dude, kill the dragon, get the girl and remember chicks dig scars. None of this thou should this and forsooth that business".

My lips twitched in amusement somehow I don't think that Dean appreciated the poetry of the Shakespearean language or even realised that it wasn't a dead language. "Anyway Bobby said it was going to take a few days to translate. He said an old, old friend who specialised in dead languages was going to help. So we don't really have a lot to go on at this stage".

"Well Sammy we've settled here we may as well stay until Bobby calls back with that translation. You know it's kinda nice the idea of staying in one spot if even for a few days. These past few months I've been feeling really edgy but I don't know this week it's been better".

"I know what you mean Dean. It's something I just can't put my finger on, like a vague shadow I can see out of the corner of my eye but I can't make out what it is. Maybe it's tied into the prophecy".

"Yeah maybe. I should call Bobby back and see if he gives me anymore to go off".

"I don't know about you Dean but I could really go for a beer or twenty. Let's just leave this stuff alone if only for one night and just relax".

"Maybe next time Sammy I've really got this itch to get started on researching this prophecy".

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? C'mon Dean there are already at least two other people working on this thing and it's only one night".

Dean just shook his head with a bemused expression on his face, "I could say the same thing about you Sammy. Seriously you go relax, have a good time, you deserve it. Besides if I come how are you going to pick up any chicks?".

"Good point Dean you'd just scare them off. If you're sure. I'm just going to grab a shower and then head out. Mind if I take the car?"

"Dude, how else are you going to lure the babes in? Your puppy dog eyes?" Dean said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the shower "Yeah yeah".

***Chapter Four - Hold It Against Me****

I sat at the bar and take a look around. Not too shabby, especially for a bar named Jitter Bug. Seriously, what is with these people and bugs, I paled remembering the last time we had to deal with bugs and hoped it wasn't the same here. Anyway, the atmosphere was nice if not a little too warm and most importantly the beer was cold.

The back of my neck was tingling in a big way and I knew that tonight whatever had had me on edge was going to come to a head. I suddenly felt a breeze and at the same time a sultry country song started to play on the jukebox. Half listening I recognised the song as the theme song from that Vampire show, True Blood and as I raised my eyes to the mirror behind the bar I realised that the lyrics had never rung truer to me then this very moment.

My eyes started at her feet taking in sinful black patent high heels and firm legs covered in a tight black skirt with a tempting slit to thigh. I found that my mouth had started to water.

My eyes kept travelling up over flat stomach to what looked to be high firm breasts that could have been moulded for my hands covered by a snug slightly low cut black tank top. I had to wipe at mouth just to check there was no drool escaping.

I tore my eyes away from here just to take in a slim elegant neck and a shock of bright titian hair that made my hands itch wanting to tangle themselves in. I couldn't see her face as her head was turned away but I was sure it was as perfect as the rest of her.

She must have finally felt my eyes dragging over her as her head turned towards me and I found myself staring into Emerald eyes and I knew then in this moment that she was mine.

I couldn't stop staring at her not even when a sultry grin formed with her full lips and she moved towards me. What the hell was wrong with me I had never felt this way before, not even with Jess. I had never felt the urge to throw a woman down before and ravishing her until she could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing but me.

She sat next to me without a word and crossed her legs, simply meeting me eyes in the bar mirror. I couldn't speak, not a word and at that moment I would have happily wished for the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Here was the woman of my dreams, everything I ever needed but didn't know I did and I couldn't even say Hi. Smooth Sammy, real smooth. God I sound like Dean, its official I have gone insane.

After a few minutes I watched in horror as her body turned as if to get off the stool and walk out of my life. "Aren't you going to buy a lady a drink?" she said to me her voice sounding like sex personified.

"Ummm sure," I managed to get out. She signalled the bartender

"I'll have a JD and coke courtesy of my new friend..."

"Sammy." Oh my fucking god did I just say that out loud. "Sam," I said clearing my throat.

Her lips curved into a smile, laughter twinkling in her eyes, "Courtesy of my friend Sammy here. Thanks for that Sammy. My name's Willow by the way, how's about we grab a booth and get to know one another better. I have a feeling it's going to be a very interesting night".

***************************

A/N: So there it is my loyal readers the next instalment of Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition. How was it good, bad, horrific? Let me know. Feedback/reviews turn me back into a 15 year girl screaming over the new Dawson's Creek episode!

First I want to give a shout out to StarReader2009 for favouriting this story. Seriously you are so freaking unbelievably awesome!

I also want to apologise. I meant to have this chapter up on Wednesday but my computer died and I lost what I had already started and had to start again and my muse was not co-operating. Next instalment should be up on Monday and will include a lemon, so if your tastes don't run to the citrusy probably best to skip.

Bec


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

You have returned to me my loyal readers, my most humblest thanks to thee!

Beware what lies ahead of thee on the path to fulfilment reader. The path you are about to take is of a most lemonious nature (however not a very well written one I fear). Therefore if you find that you do not wish to seek fulfilment down this road turn around and await patiently our next installment. If thou wish to readeth of the lemons then please continue.

The Author.

***Chapter Five - Take Me To The Backseat***

I'd died and gone to heaven. That must have been it. There was no way that I was sitting across the table flirting with the biggest specimen of perfection that I'd ever seen. Ouch that hurt, okay so not a dream then. Okay Willow stop pinching yourself in public.

From the moment I walked into the Jitter Bug and laid eyes on Sammy, no just Sam, I had been praying desperately to the Goddess to grant me the self control not to launch myself at him, rip off his clothes and have my wicked way with him. After all I was a good witch not a wicked witch. But hey as Mae West said when I'm good, I'm very, very good, but when I'm bad I'm better. And I wanted to be very, very bad with Sam. Which lady dead, undead or alive wouldn't?

I mean look at him. He had the most gorgeous face, the most beautiful set of puppy dog eyes and the damn sexist smile that I'd ever seen. It seemed to say I can be good, but do you really want me to? Oh and his body, well even under all his clothes you could just tell that Victoria wasn't the only one with secrets.

We'd been talking and drinking for a few hours but it seemed like only a few minutes. He'd told me about his family's security business and how they travelled around a lot dealing with security issues that people were having. I told him that I was a freelance mediator liaising between two parties who had communication problems (which was partly true).

We bonded over out love of computers, research and an interest in television show subtext (tres nerdy I know!). He was so easy to talk that I found myself pouring my most inner thoughts out to him and vice versa.

After a few more hours and beverages of the alcoholic variety our casual conversation turned to flirting and boy oh boy. If I thought the conversation was great, it had nothing on the flirting. The combination of those eyes and those lips and the words that were pouring from them were doing things to me that Oz had never been able to.

Soon even the flirting turned serious and I knew I had to drag Sam out the bar, before things turned very, very naked. Grabbing him by the hand I dragged him out of the bar and after a quick glance to make sure there was no big bad lurking around pulled him into the nearest alley.

As soon as we were in the alley Sam took the lead. "God Willow the minute I saw you, I wanted this," he managed to say raggedly before pulling me onto my tip toes and searing my mouth with his own.

Goddess could the man kiss. Apart from a few kisses with Oz that felt like I was kissing a dog (no pun intended) and the toe curling make out session with Gunn, I had absolutely no experience and some part of me knew that I had been waiting for this moment. His tongue licked at my bottom lip and my mouth opened. His tongue plunged into my mouth tangling with mine.

There was a ragged moan and I didn't know whose it was, but Sam's hands came into my hair pulling my head back and this moan I knew was mine. My hands came up underneath his T-shirt and found toned taut muscles. Sam mumbled something and I pulled my mouth away from his to stare dazed into his eyes.

"What?" I said blinking.

Sam seemed to shake his own head. "Car. 40 meters left," was all he said before he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and attacking my mouth again.

Somehow we made it to the car and Sam had to take his mouth away from me to find the keys and unlock the car. I whimpered at the loss and started to attack his neck with my mouth.

He hissed with pleasure but pulled away from me. "God baby-girl I know, but wait a minute. Are you sure you want this? That things aren't moving too fast for you?"

Goddess not another of these "you understand" type of lectures.

"Now you listen here mister and you listen well. I am a grown woman with needs and wants and all I need and want right now is for you to take me to the backseat of this car and make me yours. Is that clear Sammy?"

I don't what exactly I said, but boy oh boy did he like it. Opening the door Sam lifted me up and laid me down on the backseat covering my body with his. Before I knew his hands were lifting my shirt over my head and taking off my bra. I slid my hands under his shirt and took his shirt off too, running my hands over his sculpted chest and coming to rest on his muscled arms.

I pulled Sam closer to me and then his mouth was on mine once more. One of his hands cupped my breast as his mouth moved down to engulf the other nipple. My back arched to meet his mouth and hand.

"So perfect Willow. So, so perfect."

My body felt like it was on fire and I was more than ready to go down in flames. His hand left my breast and I moaned at the loss. However soon I was moaning for another reason as his hand moved lower to cup me and then suddenly those long graceful fingers that I admired earlier were inside me and I knew then that I was going to die from pleasure.

As his fingers moved in and out of me, my moans grew louder and I forgot where I was, who I was. All I could see and feel was Sam and the pleasure he was giving me.

"God Willow you feel so good. So wet, so tight. Just for me."

My body was experiencing things it had never experienced but still I needed more, I needed him inside me.

"Please Sammy, I need..."

"What do you need Willow? Tell me. I need to hear the words." Sam said biting my bottom lip.

"God Sammy I need you inside me. I need you to make me yours." I said looking into his eyes.

"God Willow. Hearing you say that, you have no fucking idea what that does to me." Sam said laying his forehead on mine.

"Then show me."

Sam roughly ripped my underwear from me, his pants and my skirt along with our shoes having been discarded without my notice earlier. He rose above me and positioned himself.

"You're mine Willow, you were always meant to be and always will be."

Sam entered me and I cried out and bit my lip. Sam stilled above me.

"Willow is this your first time?"

Embarrassment filled me. "Yes, I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god baby-girl don't apologize. Do you know what this means to me?" Placing gentle kisses over my face, Sam started to thrust slowly and gently into me like he was worshiping my body.

As my body got used to Sam pressure started to build inside me.

"Goddess Sammy faster." I half moaned/begged.

Sammy knew how to follow orders as his thrust increased and my pleasure seemingly doubled.

The car started to rock and the windows steamed up as both our moans grew louder.

"God baby-girl please tell me you're close".

I couldn't speak, couldn't form a single vow and as the pressure inside me reached its' peak all I could do was dig my nails into his back as fireworks lit up behind my eyes and I screamed his name.

Sam suddenly stopped and tensed up "Willow" was all he yelled out.

"Goddess Sam that was...that was." I couldn't finish. Sam had left me speechless which, if you knew me was no small feat.

Sam brushed the hair out of my eyes and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I know baby-girl. I know. Trust me when I say I have never experienced anything like that."

"Ditto. But then I guess you knew that already."

Sam laughed weakly as he rolled off me and gathered me weakly in his arms. We lay there in silence both lost in our own thoughts.

"I love you Willow." Sam murmured.

I turned to look at him but Sam had already fallen asleep. He loved me! What the heck? I had just met the man and he was already in love with me! I stared at him lying there so peacefully and replayed everything that had happened that night, every word and every touch. I came to the realization that although it shouldn't be possible for the kind of emotion to have developed in such a short period of time, I loved him too.

He was everything I'd ever wanted in a man. Looks, intelligence, passion. He was practically the male version of me. But in the end that wouldn't matter. I hadn't told Sam the truth at what I did, who I was. He'd never believe me and even on the slight chance that he did how the hell could he fit into my life. I knew that by leaving I would hurt him and in turn me but it had to be done.

Quickly and quietly I looked for clothes and only finding a top, skirt and shoes I put them on and looked at Sam one last time.

"I love you too Sammy" I whispered to him and then I did the thing that everyone does when they declared their love. I got out of the car walked out of his life forever.

******************************

A/N: So that's us done for this instalment. How was it? I would love just one review just to let me know I should continue with this story or just give up and go back to my day job. C'mon people surely I can just get one? 225 people have at least glanced at this story. Please, pretty please? Okay I'll stop begging now.

I have to make amends for something big that I've forgotten so far and that's acknowledgement for any films/books/songs I've referenced to so far so here we go:

Nobody expects a Spanish inquisition - A bastardized line from the Monty Python sketches

They shoot horses don't they - film starring Jane Fonda about a depression era dance competition. Google for those who aren't movie nerds like me

Ready to go (get me out of my mind) - a gem of a song by Panic! at the disco. Seriously there's something wrong with you if you haven't bought their new album.

Hold it against me - a guilty pleasure by Britney Spears. It was inspiration okay?

Take me to the backseat - an awesome song by the Donna's. Seriously if you haven't heard of these ladies go and hit up Google/You Tube. An all girl band very reminiscent of the Runaways.

Also just in case you didn't realize I don't own anything slightly related to Buffy or Supernatural except DVD's and my own imagination.

Anyways I'll stop boring you now. Until the next time we meet again my loyal readers.

Bec 


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

Welcome once again Loyal Reader to the new instalment of our tale.

First a huge, huge hug to my new Beta Heike aka Vampswitch! She's all kinds of awesome!

In this instalment you will find...well I'm not going to give it away but a warning to those who do not wish to partake of some lemonade best avoid a few paragraphs! Once again you will find author notes at the bottom if you wish to read. Now on with our tale.

****Chapter Six - I Gotta Feeling****

A week ago we were in June bug, Alabama and Sammy was normal. Well as normal as he could get anyway. This week it was Convent, Louisiana, and Sammy was acting like a hormonal teen whose favourite TV show just got cancelled.

Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. I would take a bullet for him and have in fact but if he didn't quit acting like a little emo bitch I was going to shoot him. Here I was stuck in fucking Convent for the night and it was hot as hell with no relief in sight. There was this goddamn prophecy looming over our heads bringing god only knew what shits and giggles to our joyous lives and I was stuck with Samantha the teenage bitch.

"I don't get it Sammy, I really don't. A week ago you were all 'let's get smashed and make some bad choices' and now it's like your truck ran over your puppy and your woman ran off with your sister and TV."

"What don't you get Dean? I. Don't. Want. To. Go. Out. End of story. I want to stay in and research just like I have been for the past week."

"That's another thing Sammy what the hell are you researching you know Bobby said it has to be translated from one dead language to another and then Latin and then Romanian and then English. So what the hell have you been looking for this week?"

"Nothing you'd understand Dean. I'm just trying to locate something okay?"

"No it's not okay Sammy. You've changed ever since June Bug. What the fuck happened there? I figured out that you met some chick when I found her bra in the backseat. But dude, no chick's worth this. There are others out there you know."

"How would you know Dean? How long did it last with Cassie? Did you even love her? I've been in love Dean. Jess remember? So don't sit there and lecture me on relationships or love."

"That's a little harsh for you Sammy isn't it. Did I hit a sore spot? What, she didn't want you?"

"You shut the fuck up Dean. Just shut up. It's none of your fucking business what I do."

Looking at Sammy I could tell he was really hurting and us picking at one another like a couple of hens wasn't going to help any. I took a deep breath. "It is Sammy. What hurts you hurts me okay and I can't stand seeing you like this."

He seemed to collapse a little before putting his walls up. "I know Dean. I just need time and going out to another bar isn't going to help me at all. Please go without me, just leave me alone to figure some stuff out and put my head back in the game."

"I don't know Sammy."

"Please Dean. I know I've asked a lot of you these last few but just this once, okay no arguments."

I sighed. "Okay Sammy. Okay. We need some cash anyway. I might try and hustle some pool. But I swear tomorrow if you're still acting like a teenage girl with a bad case of PMS then we are going to do something about it."

"Fair enough Dean. Now go. I have a date with chocolate and a hot water bottle."

"Bitch" I said with a smile.

"Jerk" he replied and I knew we were okay again.

I entered the bar and looked around. It seemed like your typical local dive but at least this one had some pool tables so I could hustle some. Suddenly the back of my neck started to tingle and I turned my head to the right to see the hottest sight my eyes had ever met. There before me was an absolutely mouth watering ass covered in an extremely short pair of daisy dukes bent over a pool table. Her legs were uncovered and though they weren't very long but they were fucking awesome. That combined with a pair of sinful black high heels and I was about ready to cum in my pants.

I walked over to the tables mentally telling myself not to slap that ass when I got there. Play it cool Dean you can do this, you're not a teenager or even Sammy. When I got to the table I cleared my throat and sent a quick prayer to the man upstairs that the rest of the girl would be as hot as her ass.

I wasn't disappointed that's for sure. As the goddess straightened up and turned around I felt my heart stop. She was fucking gorgeous. Red tumbling curls, delicate pale skin, great fucking tits and a slim muscular body. All that combined with a wicked smile and I was a goner.

"Was there something you wanted sugh?"

Yeah you bent over that pool table, I thought. God she was a little pocket rocket. I think I just found Mrs Dean Winchester.

"Actually I think it's something you wanted."

"Oh really? And what would that be sugh?" She said cocking one eyebrow.

Cue panty melting grin. "Well Pix. You look like your struggling with that stick a bit. I could give you a few pointers if that's alright?"

She blushed which was so fucking adorable. "Was I that bad?"

"Nah you're not too bad, just need a bit of a hand and I'd be more than happy to give it to you." And how.

"That'd be great. My name's Willow by the way."

She stuck her hand out for a handshake and I took it feeling sparks of electricity shoot up my arm from where our skin touched. I bent down and kissed her hand. "Dean."

****Chapter Seven – Touch My Body****

Much later that night we sat together at a battered table laughing and all I could think of was how perfect Willow was. Willow, that's what Pix's name was and though it suited her down to her tiny feet she, was always going to be my Pix.

She had a wicked sense of humour, swore like a drunken sailor on shore leave, called me on my bullshit and hustled pool even better than me. Can you believe that I, Dean Winchester, hunter, grifter and all round bad ass got hustled but a 5" something pixie? God I could never tell Sammy how we met. I'd never live it down.

After showing her a few tricks with her fantastic ass wiggling against me she suggested a bet and being a gentleman I tried to turn her down. I really did but her taunting of being beaten by a girl had my male pride wounded and so I plunged headfirst into her trap and came out of it a few hundred dollars poorer.

With a laugh over my foolishness, she offered to buy me a drink which I was more than happy to accept. We found a table away from the crowd and got to know one another.

I told her things I'd never told anyone. How my Mum was killed, how I'd grown up on the road never staying in one place too long. Being responsible for my little brother, the pressure to carry on the family tradition of "conservation". Everything. I'd never felt this comfortable with someone I'd just met, it was just a hazard of the trade. But Pix was unlike anyone else I'd ever met. It was like she could see the real me and understand me completely.

She told me about her past. What had driven her away from home, what she used to be like, a new family she'd made? I must admit that I was a little jealous of how her eyes lit up when she talked about her best friend who was a guy, but I let it go. After all how could I be jealous of someone named Angel? Then she seemed to get lost in her own thoughts and a look of intense pain crossed her eyes so quickly that at first I thought I'd imagined it.

"Are you okay?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts and gave a brief smile. "Yeah just thinking about someone I recently had to leave behind that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked finding myself wanting to solve any problems that she had.

"Not really. It's just...well have you ever had to make a choice for the "greater good" and no matter how much it hurt you or the other person there was just no other option you could see?"

"Yeah." I sighed and took her hands. "I know exactly what you mean."

"I'm sorry you don't want to listen to a crazy lady pouring out her heart to you."

I leaned forward taking her face in my hands and looking deep into her eyes. "Pix I'd listen to you reading the phone book if you wanted. And I don't think you're crazy, I think you're perfect."

She leaned forward and her lips pressed against mine in the sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced. We might have been in a crowded smoky bar, but as we continued to kiss it might have as well have been the moon for all I could tell. Well that was until the cat calls and cheers started.

I sent the room the bird and slowly pulled away from Willow. She laughed and blushed. "So sugh you're room or mine?"

I decided that we should go back to her room. Sammy and I were close, but not that close that I wanted him to watch me make love to Willow.

Willow opened the door and stepped into the room turning on low lit lamps as she passed by them. She stopped and turned around looking at me with an emotion I couldn't put my finger on.

I crossed the room, took Willow's face in my hands and gently pressed my lips against hers. The second our lips touched it was like a fire burst to life inside of me, searing my body, my heart, my soul. It was perfect and I didn't want it to end.

"God Willow you taste so good. I want you so much."

"Then show me Dean. Show me how much you want me."

With a groan I pulled Willow down onto the bed with me, my mouth never leaving hers. As my lips moved against hers I let my hands drift down her body. I slowly removed her clothes taking the time to learn her curves, drinking in her moans and sighs. I stood taking in the sight of her gloriously nude body, her dazed eyes and rumpled hair.

"So fucking perfect Willow."

I removed my own clothes and lay back down on the bed taking one of her breasts into my mouth. All I could feel was pleasure as my mouth and hands moved over her body and her mouth and hands moved over mine.

"Please Dean; I need you inside me now." Willow moaned.

I slowly entered her, pausing to let her adjust to me. It was so hard not to lose control but I didn't want Willow to be like every other woman I'd been with. I wanted to show her what I felt for her, that I could be gentle and tender.

I began to move inside her keeping my thrusts slow and deep, my eyes never leaving hers. Her moans got louder and longer and finally I could not hold myself back anymore. We came at the same time and it felt earth shattering. With a kiss to her forehead I pulled out of her and gathered Willow in my arms.

We lay there in silence just living in the moment. "God Willow. That was so...so...okay I'll be quiet now before I start to sound like a chick."

Willow giggled sleepily. "That's all right sugh; it'll be our little secret."

I must have worn her out because she fell asleep straight away. Way to go Dean, I thought to myself as I looked down at her sleeping form. The silence gave me time to think and I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I think I was half in love with her. The Pix had caught me in a way that no one else had and whether I was in love or not right at this very moment didn't matter. I knew I would have plenty of time to sort my feelings out later as I was going to spend forever with this woman.

I didn't know how it would work and she'd probably run off in the other direction when I told her that the boogey man was real but I didn't care. I'd never felt like this before, not even with Cassie. I wanted to see my ring on her finger, round with my child. Everything would work itself out in its own way and I knew Sammy was going to feel exactly the same way about her like I do. She was like some weird female version of Sammy and I after all, and I knew she'd make our family whole.

My last thought as I pulled Willow closer to me and drifted off to sleep was that I had come home.

**********************

A/N: So Loyal Reader we have come to the end of another day together. Was it as good for you as it was for me? Let me know!

By the way in case you didn't realise already I'm not really following Buffy, Angel or Supernatural storylines and will pretty much pick and choose what is included in this story. If you don't like that my apologies but this will not be the story for you.

Also I'm going to write some outtakes to cover Willow's time with Angel and Bobby. If there is anything else you want to read let me know. I think of these stories as a kind of choose your own adventure thing.

Not really much to say this time, but be prepared for things to start moving quickly for our three favourite people. What perils lie ahead on their paths...well you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Acknowledgements:

I don't own anything Supernatural or Buffy related and don't earn any money from this. Trust me otherwise I'd be somewhere sunny and relaxing instead of cold Sydney and working!

Alice Abernathy – Main protagonist from the Resident Evil films – she kicks some serious butt!

Rogue – My favourite X-Men character. I hope she gains some of her moxie throughout this story.

I Gotta Feeling – An awesome song by the Black Eyed Peas

Touch My Body – A tongue in cheek song by Mariah Carey...can you imagine Dean singing this song!

One last shout out to Vampswitch...my life would not be the same without you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

Well, well, well. Couldn't stay away could we? Well I don't blame you this is one hell of a chapter and those with a weak heart would do well to stay away. Also it's a long one, thirteen pages on my computer so you may want to clear some time. As always author notes can be found after the story for those who wish to read them but first a shout out to my girl Key. She is my pillar of strength, the checker of facts and in fact wrote entire sentences of this instalment. She is so completely awesome and I don't know where I'd be without her *hugs*. Now on with our tale

****Chapter Eight – Already Gone****

I sat alone in another motel room in Surprise, Arizona. Goddess only knew how far across the country from Dean I was. I looked down at my hands and started to cry. It had been eight long weeks since I had seen Dean and nine since I'd seen Sam and I felt so alone in the world.

I knew that I could call Bobby or Angel and they would come find me and wrap me in their arms but this was my problem and I had to deal with it myself. Besides I had only called them yesterday to tell them I was fine and where I was heading next and that had been hard enough. I was barely holding myself together and they were really pushing at me to come home or even tell them what was wrong, but I just couldn't do it. I told them not to worry and was only able to end the call after I gave each of them a promise that I would call the second I changed my mind. After I hung up I had sat on the bed and thought about that night in Convent.

I had awoken with Dean's arm wrapped around my waist and of course what did I do? I panicked. I know what you're thinking. Who in their right mind panics when they have a gorgeous man wrapped around them? But panic I did, and this time it was not only over my possible future with Dean or lack thereof, but also the fact that I had slept with two different men in the space of a week. After my mini panic attacked had passed I slowly eased out of bed trying not to wake Dean, grabbed my clothes and did what I do best, got the hell out of dodge.

Life was pretty bad for the next eight weeks. Lucky for me the supernatural world had gone absolutely berserk and I was busy enough that I could throw myself into bed each day exhausted and try not to think about who and what I've left behind. As each week passed I became quite ill. At first I was tired, which I had just put down to the increase in work and the emotional turmoil. I came down with a cold. My hunger increased, and as a result I suffered from indigestion and reflux. My body seemed sore, more than usual and I started to wonder what was happening to me. Could a demon infected me in some way or was I being punished by the universe for the choices I had made?

Goddess, how could I have done this to them? How could I act so selfishly, so whoreishly (not a real word I know but give me a break here!)? Goddess it was like I had taken a page from the book of how to act like Slutty...oops I mean like Buffy? Had I really believed that I was in love with two men? If I was what was I doing sleeping with both of them? Was it hormones, a lack of self control or a need to show them my feelings if only physically.

When I met Sam I can honestly say that I'd never felt like that before, not even with Oz. I'd had such a deep connection, so much in common with Sam. Just being with him felt so natural, so normal, that I felt like I could be normal too. The passion that I had with him seemed to burn me to my very core. At the time I had had no regrets about tumbling into bed with Sam. Well, backseat anyway and when I said that I loved Sam, I meant it. Didn't I?

Leaving Sam was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. But there was no choice. Bobby would scoff at that and say we always had choices; we just didn't always like them. He would've been right I suppose. When I looked down at Sam sleeping peacefully, I knew I had had two choices.

I could leave Sam there alone never having to know that there were scary things under the bed and in the closet. But how would that make him feel? Would he feel used, hurt or even betrayed? On the other hand I could stay and tell him the truth which would have numerous repercussions.

I knew if I stayed that he would only end up leaving me in some way. Either by running screaming in the other direction when he believed or didn't believe me, or by death when one day I just couldn't protect him. The way I looked at it I only sped up the inevitable, so I left him, hurting both of us in the process.

With each step I took away from him I had to fight myself not to turn around and go back. So I wallowed in misery as I hit the road again, taking care of a Zombie in Onward, Mississippi before making my way to Convent, Louisiana which was the closest I was ever going to get to one. Hello, Jewish! I had pushed my feelings for Sam deep down inside, after all I was a Hunter and I still had a job to do.

After checking into the Nunnery Motel (seriously who named these places) I decided to head out for the night. My heart was aching over Sam, but I was still a Hunter and Bobby would tell me to pull my head back in the game before someone cut it off. Speaking of Bobby I knew that it was time to check in with both him and Angel. Looking at the time I knew that Angel wouldn't be awake for another half hour so I decided to call Bobby first.

-

"That you Red? How's things going?"

"Hi Big Daddy. Fine, pretty busy lately. How about you?"

There was only silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments. "Bobby...are you still there?"

Bobby spluttered seemingly finding his tongue again. "Fine? What do you mean fine? Normally you're talking my ear off for damn near half an hour before I can get a word in edgewise and now you barely say five words. What's going on Red?"

Damn it I'd tipped him off! You can't get anything past a Hunter. I sighed. "Nothing Bobby. I'm not hurt or in any danger even."

"Can you handle it on your own?" Translation: I love you and I'm worried about you, do you need me to kick some ass.

"Darn tootin Big Daddy, that's a big 10-4." Translation: I love you too but I need to sort this out myself, if I need you I'll call.

"Well what have you been up to little lady?"

Ooohhh I hated that nickname, payback for the Big Daddy remark but it never failed to amuse me. I laughed out loud; Bobby could always cheer me up. "Killing this, banishing that, I managed to get a night off a week ago in this quaint town called June Bug down in Alabama and I'm in Convent, Louisiana tonight."

There was another pause on Bobby's end. "June Bug huh? No actual bugs though?"

I shuddered recalling some of the bug experiences I'd been through. I smirked though knowing Bobby had deliberately made me remember them. "No thank Goddess. What about you? How's the special project coming along?"

"What? How did you hear about that?"

"Let's just say that Angel is very susceptible to my wily charms."

"Damn vamp. Dumb as a turnip sometimes. So what did he tell you?" Bobby growled down the phone at me. I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Oh don't worry not that much. He sealed up pretty tight once he realized he'd said anything. Why? Are you willing to give up the goods?"

"No way little lady and don't you try any of that business on me I'm not some damn foolish vamp. You'll know when I'm good and ready for you to know and not a minute before."

"Alright. Alright. I have to run Bobby I've got to get ready for tonight. I'm running low on cash so I'm off to hustle the natives."

"Oh dear god. They won't know what hit em. I did teach you everything you know."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Everything huh?"

"Okay, okay. I taught you everything you know about pool. Delia was the one who taught you how to pick your mark and that damned flirting."

"Don't forget about Potato Creek Bobby? You were also the one who taught me how to take care of a sore loser."

"Damned moron didn't know when to walk away and then tries to put his hands on you. Nobody tries to harm my girl and gets away with it."

I laughed again over the memory. "I think he got that lesson after losing a few teeth as well as all his money. Well I'd better run I have to get ready and call Angel before I go. Bye Big Daddy, I'll call in few days."

"Bye Red, watch your back girly."

"Always."

-

After showering and getting dressed for the night I'd decided to call Angel. He answered on the first ring.

"Willow. What's going on? What's wrong? Where are you? I'll come and get you."

Oh no, someone had poked the bear. Damn Bobby, he knew what happened when he stirred Angel up. "Whoa slow down there mister. That's a lot of w's to take. I see Bobby has been in touch. Oh and hello to you."

"Don't worry about hellos; tell me what's going on? Bobby was worried enough about you to call and tell me."

Crap! Angelus was coming out. Quick Willow, change the topic before he rides down here on his black steed ready to save the damsel in distress.

"Oh that's why he called was it. Silly Willow. I thought he would have called you to rip you a new one over divulging information on the "special project"."

"Well he did and thanks by the way for feeding me to the wolves on that one. But don't change the topic. He did mention something was happening with you."

I sighed he just wasn't going to let this go. "It's nothing Angel, could we please just not talk about it."

"Nothing? It was enough for Bobby to tell me about it even casually. We don't keep secrets Willow."

Ooohhh never a good idea to piss a witch off. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh we don't do we? What are you and Bobby doing then Angel? It isn't playing canasta, that's for sure. How dare you lecture me on secrets? I don't push you or Bobby because I trust you to tell me when you're ready. That's all I ask for Angel, a little bit of trust. If I was hurt or in danger or even thought that telling you would help I would. But it won't so I don't."

Now it was Angel's turn to sigh. "You're right Willow... I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you that's all. Am I not allowed to worry about you?"

"You are Angel, that's what families do but you're not allowed to go all inquistioner on me. You have to remember that I'm not that helpless girl from Sunnydale anymore. I can take care of myself now and any mistakes I make are my own."

"Sometimes I do forget that Willow, it's just force of habit I guess. I'll drop it but you'll tell me if you need me even if it's only to talk."

"Of course ya big lug. You're my brother after all."

"Stay safe tonight and if you need anything..."

I rolled my eyes "I'll call. Goodnight Grandpa."

"Behave yourself you young whippersnapper." He replied amusement clear in his voice.

-

I was lining up a prospect when HE walked into the bar. Goddess men were stupid. All you had to do was bend over something wearing something short, tight or see-through (preferably all three) and they were drooling at your feet like puppy dogs. At first I just wrote him off as another mark, a means necessary to the end. My heart was still aching over Sam and I knew I couldn't keep up the flirty airhead (aka Buffy) routine for too long but astonishingly Dean, as he had introduced himself, helped ease the pain.

Don't get me wrong it was still there, but he made me laugh and let down my guard. After I offered to buy him a drink from the money I had won off him and sat down, I had what I deemed to be a genius idea that maybe I could use Dean as an experiment. A test to prove my theory that I was NOT in love with Sam. I never meant to let it go as far as it did. The more time I spent with Dean the more I found myself genuinely liking him and, before I knew it I was blabbing about Sam.

-

"Are you okay?" Dean asked concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah just thinking about someone I recently had to leave behind that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really. It's just...well have you ever had to make a choice for the "greater good" and no matter how much it hurt you or the other person there was just no other option you could see?"

"Yeah." He sighed and took my hands. "I know exactly what you mean."

"I'm sorry you don't want to listen to a crazy lady pouring out her heart to you."

What was I thinking no guy wanted to hear a girl talking about another man! Stupid Willow! But once again Dean surprised me and instead of blowing me off he leaned forward and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had.

-

The moment our lips met I knew I was lost. I'm not proud of sleeping with Dean but I just can't bring myself to regret it. I do have one regret though. I regret sneaking out in the morning leaving Dean there exactly the same way I had left Sam. I had started the night trying to fix one heartache and had awoken the next morning with two. I was in love with two men. It didn't matter that it was sudden, that it was considered immoral, and that I didn't want to be. I was, and probably would be for the rest of my life.

I found myself comparing Dean and Sam who were polar opposites on the surface. One quiet, reserved, kinda nerdy. The other bold, think first ask questions later type of guy who exuded pheromones like no man alive had any right to. While making love Sam had been out of control. Fire, lust and raw aching need. With Dean it was more like a quietly banked fire, burning but soft, gentle and with a tenderness that made me want to cry.

Deep down both men were the same and that's what had probably attracted me to them. They were brave, determined, fiercely loyal and had good hearts. I'm usually a good judge of character but even someone as dumb as a rock (*cough* Faith *cough*) could see that about them. In fact each of them seemed to have qualities that I was told I possessed. It felt like I was half of each of them.

No, I couldn't regret my actions and if I had the chance I would do it all over again, my only wish was that I could've stayed with either one of them. As I looked down at my hands I took a deep breath, tears welling up in my eyes. It was going to be hard but I had to deal with the consequences of my actions. This was a path I hadn't knowingly chosen but I had to follow the yellow brick road and see where it would lead me.

Chapter Nine - Whyyawannabringmedown

These past eight weeks with Dean had been hell. But at least I'd been so busy trying to keep an eye on Dean, researching the latest hunt and trying like hell not to get killed that I hadn't had much time to think about Willow. When I woke up and realised she was gone I felt like my heart had died a little. I know, I know I sound a little melodramatic. After all  
>I had only met her once and spent a single night with her, how heartbroken could I really be. The thing was, despite all the evidence against the fact, I was in love with Willow.<p>

It didn't matter that I'd only just met her, only spent a few hours with her, and didn't know everything about her. I was head over heels, completely and irrevocably in love with a red headed girl I'd met in the Jitter Bug bar in June Bug, Alabama. We had talked for a few hours, had ground shaking sex in the backseat of my brother's car and after I'd fallen asleep, she had taken off like a thief in the night, breaking my heart in the process.

Over the next week unanswered questions ran continuously through my head. Why had she left? What did I do wrong? Had she just been using me? Did I imagine the look of love in her eyes? Did every word, touch and kiss mean nothing to her?

God Dean was right, sometimes I was a girl. I had tried to look for her, I thought it would be easy after all Willow wasn't a common name but I couldn't find a single trace of her anywhere and didn't know her surname.

A week after we had left June Bug, we were in Convent, Louisiana. All it took was a single comment from Dean and we were at each other's throats. I can't say that I blamed Dean though; I can't have been easy to deal with during that week. I finally decided enough was enough. I hadn't stopped grieving over Willow and I hadn't stopped loving her, something that I wasn't sure was even possible but it was time to pull my head back in the game. Distractions could cost lives and I couldn't lose Dean not after Mum, Jess and certainly Willow. God knew where Dad was but I knew he would tell me to not lose focus on what was in front of me otherwise pretty soon there wouldn't be anything there. I decided to keep looking for Willow and hoped that one day I would find her again.

I woke up the next morning in Convent to an empty bed next to mine. That wasn't unusual for Dean. The ladies loved him for some reason I couldn't see. But what was unusual was Dean, bursting into the room, slamming open the door like a madman and then shoving discarded clothes in his bag while throwing my own clothes at me.

"Dean! What the hell is going on?" I asked not even fully awake yet.

"No time to talk Sammy just hurry up and get dressed we gotta get outta here and fast."

A good soldier follows orders and I pulled on my shirt without even a thought. "What the hell Dean! Have you got an angry husband chasing you with a pitchfork or something?" I asked with a grin on my face.

Dean paused as if thinking. "You know it." He said the look of turmoil in his eyes betraying the careless smirk on his face. "That and I think it's time to get back to it. I'm feeling like heading east. Find anything happening that way?"

I stood and pulled on my pants. "Yeah I do actually I got a Werewolf in Uncertain, Texas and a Vampire in Experiment, Arkansas." I sat back down to put on my shoes and socks.

Dean barely thought about it. "The Werewolf in Uncertain sounds good, I hate those things. C'mon let's go." He strode out the door without even a backward glance and I knew if I didn't hurry he'd leave without me.

That was our lives for the next six weeks. Moving from town to town, job to job. Sometimes we'd get there and the job had already been done, which was strange. The only description we'd get was that it was a girl, tall, long black hair. We called Bobby and he vaguely mentioned another Hunter called Rogue, but he brushed it off like it was nothing. He had been acting very strange lately. He said that he didn't know too much about the girl, but always asked if we'd heard anything about her when we called. Also he kept stalling us about the prophecy, saying that the guy he knew still needed some more time. Call it paranoia, but I couldn't help but think that somehow this mysterious hunter and the prophecy were all tied in together.

Bobby wasn't the only one acting strange either. If Bobby was strange, then Dean was off the reservation. Dean was never a lazy hunter but he never used to be in a rush to move on, usually wanting to spend a day or two with his latest conquest, but these days Dean was all business. As soon as one job was over he wanted to move onto the next one. He always seemed to be on the lookout for something too. He denied it of course but the amount of time he spent 'researching' on the computer said otherwise.

The last two weeks though, well if Dean was off the reservation before, now he was off the freaking planet. The first week he had been subtle about it but the last week apparently had left no time for finesse.

Call me crazy but he would take off each night without more than a 'I'll be back'. No, see ya later Sammy or do you want to go for a beer Sammy? Not one single word to say where he was going, or what he was doing. That's another thing at first I thought he was just burning off some 'excess energy', but no man who was getting laid that much would still be as unhappy as Dean was. So the idea of a girl was crossed off my list.

Then there were all the phone calls to Bobby when he thought I was too busy to notice. A lot of hushed conversation was taking place so I couldn't tell what it was about. I thought it was the prophecy but why would Dean or for that matter Bobby, not tell me about it.

-

We'd reached Surprise, Arizona and checked into a room at the Unexpected Inn for the night. I'd decided that tomorrow I'm going to confront Dean about whatever this big mystery is, and he was going to tell me or I'd be gone. Enough was enough. I'd put up with this for eight long weeks. Dean had gone insane. Bobby was hiding something and I didn't even have Willow by my side to make it all better.

I'd decided that I'd better get a good night's sleep, I had a feeling that the next day was going to be a long one.

-

I looked at Dean again as he hunched over the laptop his mobile in one hand the other clicking away at the computer.

"You sure? Well that's what you said last time and it was too late. No I will not fucking calm down. I don't care what you fucking say do you know what it's been like these past six weeks? Yeah well...well...damn it. Okay well you have half an hour. I won't wait any longer."

I got up from the bed where I'd been watching Dean and try to figure out what the hell to say to him. No time like the present I guess. "Alright Dean. Enough is damn well enough. I've had it, I've put up with this for the past eight weeks and it stops here and now. You will tell me what's happening or I swear to god I will walk out that door and I won't be back. I'm your brother and I deserve to know what's going on. Whatever it is we'll handle it together. But dude you've got to tell me."

He snorted, looking up at me with a stressed expression I had only seen on rare occasions, before looking back at the computer screen. "Actually no I don't, so just keep your nose out of my fucking business." Dean said. He then got up and started to pace the room.

"Fine! You want me out of your fucking business so bad? I'm gone. I just thought that after everything we've been through together you'd do me the decency of being honest." I said, turning to leave the room.

"Just wait a damn minute okay Sammy?" Dean said as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Alright. I'm waiting."

Dean sat down and sighed. "You're right, I hate to say it, but you're right. You do deserve to know. I can't tell you everything just yet but I'll tell you what I can."

I sat down too. "That's all I want."

Dean got up again and started pacing. "I'm looking for something okay. Something that's very important to me that was taken away."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? I sat there waiting for Dean to say more, but apparently he thought he was done. Oh no not by a long shot. "Well? What is so important that we've been traipsing across the country for 8 weeks now?"

He stopped and looked at me. "I can't tell you that."

"Why the hell not?" This was so frustrating; it was like drawing blood out of a stone.

"Because I'm embarrassed alright?" Dean looked like he was going to have a stroke his face had gone so red. I had never seen him like this. Whatever it was it was bad.

"What do you have to be embarrassed about?" I asked worriedly.

"A girl took it alright?" Dean said as he flopped down in the chair and covered his face with his hands.

I laughed. "A girl took it! Classic, absolutely classic. My brother Dean, hunter extraordinaire, Mr Don Juan himself got something stolen off him by a girl!" By this stage I had doubled over grabbing at my stomach that hurt from laughing so much.

"It's not funny alright Sam." He said his brow creased in frustration.

"To me it is. What the hell could she have taken that was this important or embarrassing? Fluffy handcuffs?" I started laughing again.

"For the last time shut up! I can't tell you what she took okay?" I started to protest but he cut me off. "Look I'd rather not tell you at all but I'll make you a deal. When I find her and it I'll tell you just not before then." His eyes seemed to plead with me to just let this go for now.

I sighed and gave in. "Fine. I'll wait a little bit longer, why not it's been eight weeks so far, what's a few more days."

"Ah my brother that's where you're wrong. It won't be a few days or a few hours for that matter. She's in town, this town, right now. I'm not sure where but Bobby has exactly five minutes to call me back and tell me where she is or I'm heading out to look for her myself."

The puzzle seemed to click into place for me. "Wait that's what you've been speaking about to Bobby these last few weeks isn't it. Is she that hunter, Rogue, whose been doing those jobs before we can get to them."

"What? Oh god no, she wouldn't be able to take on you let alone a Zombie. Ever since she left me alone in that damn hotel room in Convent, I've been looking for her and it. Haven't had any luck at all. I finally gave in and called Bobby who has some 'sources' he said would help. He didn't ask too many questions so I decided not to ask who those 'sources' might be. Anyway when he called earlier he said she might be here today. He doesn't know for sure, but I'm not waiting around anymore." Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket and car keys.

"Wait up Dean, I'm coming too." I said following him out of the room.

"You want to come?" Dean said turning around to look at me.

"You couldn't pay me to stay away. I've got to meet this girl, she really must be something." I said with a smirk on my face.

Dean grinned back. "Oh she sure is. Trust me your going to love her".

I laughed. "Trust me I already do."

Chapter Ten - See You Again

My phone rung just as I was pulling the motel room door closed. "Bobby, you just made it. I couldn't wait any longer. Is she here?"

"Yep I just got off the phone with her. She's definitely there."

"What? Where is she?" I was frantic. It had been eight long weeks and I didn't want to go another second without her.

"Well, see that I'm not too sure about. She said she had an important appointment, something about a medical examination, but wouldn't say with who or where. I had my contact get on that damned computer to look up where she could've gone and there's only one medical complex in town. No hospital there, you have to go to Phoenix for that. Address is 193 West Bell Road."

"Hospital? Why the hell does she need to have an examination? Is she sick? Hurt? What..."

Bobby interrupted my growing panic. "Calm down boy! She said she just needed something checked out. It's nothing to worry about so cool it."

I took a deep breath to clear my head. It felt like a weight had been lifted from my soul. Soon I would have Willow with me once more, and I would never let her go. We would deal with whatever reason had caused her to leave me and we could be a family. Willow, Sammy and I. I could've kissed Bobby I was that grateful. I tried to memorize the address and repeated it to Sammy just in case. "Thanks Bobby. You don't know how grateful I am for this. Really."

"Don't worry kid, I think I do. You just make sure you bring her to meet me and take good care of her." Bobby said with amusement in his voice.

"I will. Speak to you soon." I hung up on Bobby and turned to Sam who was just standing there.

"Well, what are you waiting for Sammy? Let's move." God that boy was as dumb as a rock.

We pulled up to a parking space on West Bell Road and got out of the car. I turned to Sammy. "What was the street number again?"

Sam's face did that don't interrupt me, I'm thinking seriously thing it does. "139."

"Good work Sammy. I knew I brought you along for a reason."

We turned left on West Bell Road and I started to walk briskly relishing the moment I would have Willow back in my arms where she belonged. I got lost in a fantasy where she would show me how grateful she was to see me again.

Sammy rudely interrupted my daydream and just when it was getting good. "Ummm Dean?"

"What is it Sammy?" I said annoyed.

"I don't think we're in the right place." He said biting his lip.

I looked up at the building and then turned to him. "What would give that away? The fact that it's a fucking hardware store?" I threw my hands in the air.

"I must have got the numbers mixed up." He said sheepishly.

"Ya think." Fucking Murphy's Law I thought to myself. I was so close to Willow but so far away. "Well do you remember which number it is then?"

Great, more 'thinking' face. "193. Definitely."

I ground each word out between clenched teeth."Are. You. Sure?"

"Yes Dean." He said a hint of annoyance flashing in his eyes.

Without a word I turned and started to jog in the opposite direction, Sammy following close behind me. I could see the Surprise Medical Centre sign ahead and picked up the pace slightly.

All of a sudden I felt Sammy stop behind me and I stopped too looking back to make sure he was okay. He looked like he'd seen a ghost and I followed his eyes. There ahead was a small, slight woman with long gorgeous red hair flashing in the summer sun. She stood still on the footpath and as I looked at her I felt my heart stop. Was it her? I looked at her ass. As long as I lived I would never forget that ass. It was her!

My mouth opened before I could stop it. "Willow?"

She turned around and for the first time in eight weeks my eyes looked into hers. I just stood there staring at her taking in every part of her. My heart finally felt like it started beating again. I'm sure I looked crazy, but couldn't tear my eyes away from her, couldn't say another word.

As I continued to look at her she paled considerably and her hands gripped some papers she held tighter. Her eyes opened wider as she took in Sam standing behind me.

"Dean. Sam. Goddess what are you doing here? What are you doing together?" Her voice shook as her eyes darted between the two of us.

My eyes followed hers and I saw Sammy standing there looking like he'd seen a ghost. His eyes were bugging out of his head and his mouth was slightly open as if he was going to speak. Jeez cool it Sammy, you're going to scare her away with that Boo Radley act of yours, I thought while I turned to look at Willow.

"I'm looking for you Pix. I've BEEN looking for you for the past eight weeks. And what do you mean together? This is my brother Sammy; remember I told you about him." I stepped towards her not willing to spend another moment without her being in my arms.

She paled even more, which I didn't even think was possible. She looked like she was about to faint. "Brother?" she repeated still looming between the two of us before her eyes settled on me and then rolled backwards in her head as she promptly did what I had thought she would do and fainted.

As she fell towards the ground it was like she was in slow motion. Her hands loosened and lost grip on the paper they were holding which I noticed slowly drifting and landing face down face down at Sam's feet.

I ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. I wrapped her in my arms and gently patted her face trying to wake her up.

"Pix. C'mon Pix, open those gorgeous green eyes for me. Please Willow, please please wake up." I looked down at her silently begging a god I didn't think I believed in anymore for her to be okay. Damn it the minute Bobby had said that Willow was going for a medical examination, I knew that she was sick. Why did I let Bobby brush it off as nothing? I was not going to lose Willow too.

I picked her up and started to make my way back to the medical centre, walking as quickly as I could without jostling Willow too much. I could hear Sammy calling my name vaguely but ignored him, my only concern being the woman in my arms. Sammy suddenly grabbed my shoulder.

"Dean? You really need to look at this."

I looked at him, an emotion I couldn't identify in his eyes. "Now is not the time, can't you see I've got more important things to worry about!" I shouted at him.

"No Dean, I think this is something bigger for you to worry about." he said his brow creasing in worry. "For both of us." he muttered so low I almost didn't hear him.

"What? What the fuck are you talking about Sammy?"

"This." He said thrusting the piece of paper Willow had been holding right before my eyes. I looked down at it. At first glance I couldn't see what was so fucking important about a piece of paper with a black and white blurry picture to take my attention away from Willow who had not only just stepped out of a medical clinic but had now fainted, but I decided just to look at the fucking thing.

The longer I looked at it the more the reason for Sammy's panic became clear. The name Rosenberg, Willow was listed at the top. The date and time were also there along with the word ultrasound. That confused me. Why would Willow need an ultrasound? As my eyes looked at the picture trying to figure out what that little kidney shaped thing was. Suddenly I caught the words OBGYN 10wk and it all clicked into place. It was a fucking sonogram. I was looking at Willow's baby. Willow's pregnant. Thank god she's okay. She's only pregnant, not dying. Wait, she's pregnant? Holy Fuck! Willow was pregnant with my baby!

So there we are my loyal readers. Did you love it? Loathe it? Want to kill me? Let me know! I'm also willing to listen to suggestions of where you want the story to head and any outtakes you would like to see. Please if you like this story send me love and I will love you in return! As always I don't own this or much of anything really, trust me I left my car unlocked last week and there was nothing anyone wanted to steal!

Chapter titles are as follows:

* Already Gone – Kelly Clarkson song

* Whyyawannabringmedown – Kelly Clarkson song

* See you again – Miley Cyrus song (I know, I know, I have terrible taste in music!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

Wilkommen loyal readers. I want to apologise for the long long delay but RL really hit me with a giant stick these past few weeks. I know you don't want to hear excuses about why I couldn't update sooner, so I'll just let you get on with the story. As always if you want to read them, you will find author notes at the bottom.

Just before you read though, please put your hands together in a round of applause for my spectacular Beta, Key. She is literally my key, the light of my life and without her this story just would not be possible. Literally, as she word for word typed some of this story. *HUGS* to her!

Chapter Ten - Little Wonders

Looking at Dean holding the woman I loved in his arms pulled me out of the shock I had been in at the sight of Willow. Seeing her again had been completely surreal, I almost had to pinch myself to make sure that it was really her.

My hands itched as I watched him touch her tenderly. All I wanted to do was pull her into my own arms and never let her go but how could I? Dean looked at me, emotions swimming in his eyes.

"She's pregnant? Willow's going to have my baby?" He looked back down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

My heart broke a little more at the sight and I could take no more. I put the sonogram I was holding in my pocket and using the advantage of surprise, I managed to pull Willow out of his arms without too much jostling. As I looked down at the face that had been haunting my dreams for the past nine weeks I struggled with the thought that this was hardly the right time or place for this revelation, but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore. Brushing a lock of hair from her face, I lifted my head back up at Dean. As I looked him straight in the eyes I said the hardest words I'd ever had to say.

"No Dean, not your baby. Mine. At least possibly." My voice trembled slightly as my emotions overwhelmed me.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sam?" Dean said through clenched teeth, his fists bunching at his sides.

I knew I had to choose my next words carefully. Dean had a short fuse and if he came at me Willow could get hurt. I took a deep breath. "You remember that night in June Bug, when I didn't come back to the room?"

Confusion crossed his face. "Yeah, you picked up some chick, got lucky, then dumped and then had a nice sulk about it. What the fuck does that have to do with my Willow?"

I shook my head. "Not some chick and not your Willow. My Willow."

Realisation crossed Dean's face, which then turned red as his anger rose. "No. No fucking way. I don't fucking believe you. Willow would never do that to me."

"Technically Dean, she did it to me. She was mine first and she'll be mine forever. I don't know why she slept with you, but that discussion is between me and her." My arms tightened around Willow afraid that Dean would take her from me once more.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. No way. There is no way on this earth that I'm giving her up. You may have been with her first. But I love her and I know she loves me too; she just needs some time to accept that. Sammy, you're my brother, and I love you but if you don't give her back to me right now, we're going to have some problems." Dean took a step towards us and I stepped back in turn.

"Not going to happen Dean. The only place Willow is going is into that medical centre to make sure nothing is wrong with her."

"You got that much right, but this ain't over Sammy, not by a long shot." He seemed to calm down slightly, realising that Willow could get hurt if it turned into a tug of war between us.

I turned around without a word and headed towards the building, not bothering to check if Dean was following me. My head was spinning, filled with questions. Questions about Willow, about Dean, about our future and most importantly about our baby. I didn't know what the answers were going to be, but right now I didn't care. All I wanted was for Willow to be okay. I knew, now that I had Willow again, I was never letting her out of my sight. She was mine and both she and Dean were going to have to get used to it.

As I entered the centre I looked around. The reception area was rather small, so it didn't take me long to step forward to the counter. "I need to urgently see the Doctor that Willow Rosenberg was with."

The receptionist, a middle aged woman with brown hair and a pair of glasses on her nose, seemed to dismiss the urgency in my voice, not even looking up from the paperwork she was hunched over. "Certainly Sir. If you'll just take a seat I'm sure she'll be with you shortly."

"No she'll see us now. Can't you see that there's something wrong with her? Now get on the phone and get the Doctor out here now or so help me god." Dean said, his voice rising until he was almost yelling at her.

Normally I would have chastised Dean, telling him not to draw too much attention to ourselves, but this time I didn't care. Something was wrong with Willow and I would do anything to make sure she was okay. The receptionist finally took notice of Willow and seemed to understand that Dean was not messing around. She picked up the phone.

"Doctor Keutgen. Sorry to interrupt but there are two men here with your previous appointment, Miss Rosenberg, who is unconscious." She paused listening to the Doctor. "Yes Doctor, certainly. I'll let them know." She hung up the phone and turned to us. "Doctor Keutgen will see you in Exam Room one, down the hall and to the left. Would you like me to get a wheelchair or stretcher for Miss Rosenberg?"

I simply shook my head at her and turned toward the exam room. As I walked down the hallway I couldn't help but pray, asking a God I no longer trusted for Willow to be okay. I also hoped that Doctor Keutgen was competent, Willow deserved only the best. Suddenly Dean's voice broke into my inner thoughts.

"Keutgen? What kind of name is that? Where is this chick from, India? If this turns out to be some kind of quack..."

I rolled my eyes but secretly wondered if Dean could read minds as I had been thinking something along those lines. "Just settle down alright? If she doesn't seem up to the job we'll go somewhere else. Right now I just want to make sure Willow's okay. That's the most important thing right now."

Dean's face turned red. "You think I don't know that Sam. That Willow's safety isn't important to me. That I don't lo..."

"Enough Dean, just...enough." I just couldn't stand to hear those words from him again.

I entered Exam Room one, Dean following close behind. As I laid Willow down on the examination table she began to stir. This was the moment that I had waited all these weeks for and I relished in the chance to look into her beautiful green eyes again. I leaned toward her noticing Dean doing the same. Her eyes scrunched up and then squinted repeatedly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" she said weakly.

We both laughed and I clasped her hand in mine and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, ignoring the way Dean glared at me as I did.

"You gave us quite a scare baby girl. But don't worry Doctor Keutgen is just on her way to look at you now."

She blinked slowly and her eyes focused on mine while she screwed up her nose a little, cutely as if thinking. "Us?"

Dean grabbed Willow's other hand and kissed it gently. "Sam and I Pix, and if you ever do anything like that again I will spank you till your butt matches your hair."

Willow looked between Dean and I then closed her eyes once more. "Oh Goddess."

Just then the door opened and I went into high alert. I was not going to let anything get Willow, she and the baby were my life now. I relaxed as I realised it was Doctor Keutgen. As I looked at her though I started to become anxious again. Dr Keutgen looked to be in her mid 20's with brown, shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was a bit taller than Willow and not as slim, but she still looked like she should still be in university and definitely not the Doctor.

"Doctor Keutgen? Are you sure you're the Doctor?" I asked, doubt seeping into my voice.

She only laughed as she took in the frowns on both Dean and I's faces. "Yes I am. Do not worry; I get that question all the time. I am like...what would you American's call him...ah yes Doogie Howser. I am very intelligent und moved forward in my schooling. Trust me I am more than qualified." She said with a thick German accent. She moved towards the bed and looked at Willow. "Willow? Good to see you have regained consciousness. Can you tell me what happened? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Doctor Keutgen. I think I just didn't feel so good for a second there, that's all." Willow said as she tried to sit up but Dean gently pushed her back down onto the table.

"No everything is not okay alright! She fainted! There's something very wrong! You need to fix her now!" Dean practically yelled at the doctor.

Doctor Keutgen smiled at Dean. "Ah, you must be the father."

I cleared my throat. "No, actually I am."

Dean looked at me and scowled. "Don't listen to him Doctor. I'm the father."

Willow buried her face in her hands or rather tried to, seeing as both Dean and I hadn't relinquished our hold on them. Her cheeks turned red as she blushed in the most adorable way. "Doctor Keutgen, these are my...friends Dean and Sam..."

"Winchester" I said smiling at the Doctor hoping like hell to come off at least a little bit normal.

The Doctor looked between the three of us with confusion as if trying to figure out who was who. In the end she just shrugged her shoulders. "In any event. Whilst not exactly normal, it is also not unheard of for women to faint while pregnant, especially in Willow's case." She looked back to Willow and frowned. "Now Willow as I have told you earlier, a combination of no food, the heat und stress is a dangerous situation for any woman, especially one carrying twins."

I turned to Willow concern filling my voice. "You haven't been eating? Willow, you need to take better care of yourself..." I stopped talking as the words Doctor Keutgen had just spoken ran through my head.

"Wait...did she say TWINS?" I said, my voice cracking at the words. I quickly pulled the sonogram out of my pocket, and looked at it. "Are you telling me this is supposed to be TWO babies?"

"Yes I did und yes it is. Did you not..." Her voice trailed off as she took in the surprise and concern on Dean and I's faces. She cleared her throat. "Well I am certain that Willow is fine but I will take her vitals, have another look at the babies' und if everything turns out good, you can take Willow home."

Dean and I both let go of Willow's hands reluctantly and sat in the seats near the exam table watching her run through what seemed to be a normal medical check-up. "Everything seems normal Willow, but please just lift up your shirt for me and we will take a quick peek at the two babies in there und check that they are okay? The father may want to come closer to the monitor." Doctor Keutgen said a small smile on her face.

Dean and I both scooted closer and then shot each other filthy looks when we realised the other had moved closer as well.

Willow lifted her shirt and the doctor squirted some type of gel onto her stomach. "Okay Dean, Sam you probably have not seen this done before so I will explain, yes?"

I swallowed nervously both excited and anxious to see our unborn children. "Yes please".

"Very good now this is called a transducer that we use to scan Willow's body," she lifted up something that looked like a microphone and placed it on the goo on Willow's stomach. "It sends out sound waves into her body and then listens for the returning echoes from the tissues in the body which will then form a picture on the screen."

Dean looked between the doctor, Willow and her slightly rounded belly."It won't hurt her or the babies will it?"

The doctor smiled and patted Dean's hand. "Not at all. Would you like to see your...I mean Sam's...would you like to see the babies?"

Dean took a deep breath in and then out and I could've sworn that I saw a tear form at the corner of his eye. "Yes please."

It was so hard to sit there on what should be the happiest day in my life and have Dean feel exactly the same things that I did. The excitement and nervousness of becoming a father, the love and devotion for Willow and the terror that at any moment any of it could be taken away. I vowed that no matter if the babies were mine or whether they were Dean's I would never leave Willow. I couldn't, not again. I wouldn't survive.

I didn't notice that the doctor had placed the transducer on Willow's stomach but suddenly the room filled with the strangest sound I'd ever heard. It sounded like someone making whooshing noises in and out. At first I couldn't place the sound but then I realised what it was and my own eyes filled with tears as I heard my babies' heartbeats for the very first time.

The sound of Doctor Keutgen's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "As you can see, here is baby one und baby two und both are looking fantastic. Perfect for their gestation. One is slightly bigger than the other, but that is to be expected with twins, no?"

I grabbed Willow's hand again and kissed it. In this moment, I didn't care that I may or may not be the father, that Willow had slept with another man, my own brother who was also in love with her, nothing else at all. In this moment all I cared about was these babies and Willow. I stood and looked into Willow's eyes and then claimed her mouth in a slow deep kiss.

Dean cleared his throat angrily interrupting my kiss with Willow which made me realise exactly where we were. After one last press of our lips together I lifted my head and smirked at Dean.

Willow smacked my arm and I turned to look at her. Her face was flushed and her lips parted and moist but her eyes were full of fire. Damn it she had caught onto my intentions. Though I really did want to kiss her (and I could never deny that fact) by doing so I was laying a challenge to Dean showing him whose woman this really was.

"Sorry Doctor." I said looking at her. She simply smiled back at me.

"Yes, well. Oh look at that, it seems that Willow was not the only one to enjoy that kiss."

My eyes followed hers to the screen and there for the first time were my children. My heart stopped at the sight of them and then I realised how much they were wiggling around. I looked at Willow with awe in my eyes. "Can you feel that?"

She tore her eyes away from the screen and I was floored by the look of absolute joy in them. She giggled as she patted the side of her stomach. "No not yet, but I can't wait till I feel them. It's really weird they did sort of move during the first scan but not nearly as much as this one."

Dean's hand joined Willow's on her stomach and he gave her the patented "Dean" smirk. "That's just them realising that Daddy has finally found Mommy again. Yep those are Winchester boys that's for sure."

"Oh they're boys are they?" Willow said raising an eyebrow.

Doctor Keutgen cleared her throat then and we all jumped realising we had forgotten where we were. Despite all of the problems that I knew we were going to face in the future, I couldn't help but grin at the Doctor. "Sorry Doctor Keutgen."

"That is quite fine Sam. Now as you can see both Willow and the babies are in perfect health. That being said Willow you must get more rest, und eat more. I know with the nausea you're experiencing that is hard but please for your und the babies sakes you must follow my instructions to the letter. Do not forget the vitamins I have prescribed you und if you have any more questions please call me otherwise I will see you for your next appointment." As she wiped the goo off of Willow's stomach she looked Dean and I in the eyes. "I trust the two of you will make sure that Willow does as I say."

Dean and I both stood up at the same time. I shook the Doctor's hand. "Thank you Doctor for everything. Don't worry we'll be having a very long talk with Willow about how she's been taking care of herself so far and there will be some major changes taking place."

When Willow started to protest Dean simply cut her off with a sharp look. "That's for damn sure Doc; Pix won't even be turning down her bed at night." With that said Dean scooped Willow up into his arms and started to walk out of the room.

I followed them out of the room and noticed Willow starting to struggle. "For Goddess' sake put me down Dean. I can still walk you know."

"And have you pull another disappearing act?" Dean shook his head and I noticed a flash of hurt cross Willow's face. "Besides the Doctor says you have to take it easy. You're coming back to our room."

Willow stopped struggling as she realised that Dean wasn't going to let her go and for once I was in complete agreement with him. I know, shocking right?

"But I have a perfectly good room of my own." She protested weakly.

I looked at Dean and then at Willow. "Not happening baby girl, you are not getting out of out sight again and I think we need to have a talk, don't you?"

She sighed and snuggled further into Dean's chest. "Yeah you're right."

I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

Chapter Eleven - FML

I pulled up to the Unexpected Inn in Surprise, Arizona I had gotten there the next day after Dean had called and said he was going to find Willow in Surprise. I sat in the car for a moment to gather my wits I thought back to the past few weeks and wondered if I had done the right things.

Over the last couple of weeks Willow's phone calls to Angel and I had become more and more worrisome. She was sad enough after she had left Sam, but after she had left Dean, well things got pretty bad. Sure, she put up a good front and all, but to those who really knew her you could tell something was seriously wrong. Angel wanted to intervene straight away, but I made him hold off. Willow couldn't know that we knew, she would never forgive us, and of course me being the stubborn old fool that I am wanted her to ask for help. As much I loved the girl and even considered her my daughter, I wanted to grab her and shake her silly. Hadn't I taught her anything at all? You didn't run away from your problems, they were only going to catch up with you in the end. But of course I couldn't say a damn word could I. She was insisting that everything was fine and I couldn't let on that I knew otherwise.

I had no one to blame but myself as Angel kindly reminded me, damn vamp. Looking back I wondered if we should have mentioned the whole prophecy thing to the three of them as soon as we realised it was about them before they had even met. Angel had sure wanted to, but I knew that some things shouldn't be messed with and that it was better for nature to run its course. Besides I knew Willow and the boys and knew that the boys were perfect for her. Hell, Willow was half Sam and half Dean anyway. She was shy, quiet and had her head in the books half the damn time like Sam, but was also outspoken, stubborn and loyal as hell like Dean.

It wasn't a surprise when I heard from Dean some cock and bull story about how some chick he'd slept with had stolen something and that he wondered if I had any way to track her down. Of course I could see straight through the story, the boy never was a good liar but I just pretended like I didn't and began to help him track down Willow. This proved harder than I expected. Willow got more secretive as the weeks went by and I had to resort to tracking her through her mobile phone.

Despite this though, she always seemed to be a step ahead and it was only when she accidentally let slip that she would be in Surprise, Arizona in a day or two that I was finally able to pin her down. I called Dean to let him know and again the next day when I definitely knew that she was in town. As soon as I had hung up on Dean, I called and left a message with Delia for Angel and then hit the road bound for Surprise.

Now, you might not agree with all this manipulation and secrecy on my part, but I knew it was for the best. All I knew was my girl was heartbroken and I would've done anything in my power to change that, especially if that anything was to lead the two men to her that could make her happy. So here I am sitting outside the motel that Dean had said they were staying at. If I knew the boys they had found Willow and had brought her back here with them. There's no way those two would have let her out of their sight once they found her again. Rolling the crick out of my neck from the long drive I got out of the car. This was going to be a long day with many revelations; I only hoped that I hadn't left it too long.

-

I looked at Dean and Sam again and sighed. It pains me to say it but I should've listened to Angelus but no, I had to go and defend these two dunderheads didn't I. No Angel, we can trust them Angel, they'll never hurt Willow. I shoulda known better.

After I had knocked on the door and received no answer, I had broken into the room to one of the most unexpected sights I had ever seen. There before me was Sam and Dean unconscious on the floor and Willow nowhere in sight. At first I panicked and thought that a demon or somethin' had got to them but then I noticed an envelope addressed to me on the dresser table. Now that was strange, from my experience the bad guys are usually just snatch and run or kill and run, they don't generally leave a ransom note. Besides how did they know I would be here or even who I was. After another look at the envelope I noticed it was in Willow's handwriting. Hang on a damn minute, how did Willow know...damn those boys to hell! Someone's gone and opened their big traps about me and Willow now knows that I'm involved in this somehow. Shit I'm in big trouble. You ever seen a pissed off witch? Well let me tell you, you never want to.

I tore open the envelope and started to read the letter

BOBBY,

DEAN LET SLIP THAT IT WAS YOU WHO HELPED HIM TRACK ME DOWN SO IF I KNOW YOU AT ALL, (AND I DO) YOU'LL BE READING THIS LETTER.

I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY REALLY MAD AT ME FOR RUNNING AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS, BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL BE SAFE AND I WILL BE BACK. I PROMISE! I JUST NEED SOME TIME TO SORT THROUGH EVERYTHING AND FIGURE OF WHAT I'M GOING TO DO. I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU KNOW, BUT IF YOU DON'T ALREADY KNOW, I'M PREGNANT.

YEP, YOU READ THAT RIGHT. YOU'RE GOING TO BE A GRANDPA. TIMES TWO, I'M HAVING TWINS! THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS...GODDESS I FEEL LIKE I'M IN A MAURY POVICH EPISODE. AT LEAST THE ONLY POSSIBLE FATHERS ARE DEAN AND SAM AND NOT LIKE TWENTY MEN!

I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH EVERYTHING AT THE MOMENT, ALL OF A SUDDEN I'M PREGNANT AND THEN THERE IS DEAN AND SAM AND... AND I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO FORGIVE ME FOR SLEEPING WITH ANOTHER MAN AND THEN GETTING PREGNANT AND WHAT MAN IS GOING TO WANT TO LOOK AFTER NOT ONE BUT TWO BABIES...AND OKAY I'M BABBLING SO I'LL STOP NOW.

I KNOW YOU'RE PROBABLY REALLY DISAPPOINTED IN ME, BUT NO MATTER WHAT I'VE DONE UP UNTIL THIS POINT, I CAN'T REGRET MY CHOICES AS THEY'VE GIVEN ME THESE TWO WONDERFUL BABIES. ALSO PLEASE TELL DEAN AND SAM I'M SORRY BUT THAT I'LL BE IN TOUCH WHEN I GET MY HEART AND HEAD IN SYNC.

BY THE WAY, I'VE PUT A SPELL ON DEAN AND SAM. WHEN YOU REVERSE THE SPELL THEY WON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED. THEY'LL BE SAFE IN THE ROOM AS I PUT A WARD AROUND IT TO STOP ANYONE MEANING HARM FROM ENTERING.

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND JOHN DIDN'T TELL ME THAT HE HAD SONS. I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THAT THEY WERE HUNTERS! AND NOW THEY KNOW I'M A WITCH. WHICH MEANS THAT THEY'LL WANT TO STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS THEY CAN, BECAUSE AS I REMEMBER YOU AND JOHN WEREN'T SO THRILLED WITH THAT FACT EITHER WHEN WE MET AND APPARENTLY THERE ARE MANY EVIL WITCHES OUT THERE AND NOW DEAN AND SAM THINK I'M EVIL TOO AND THEY HATE ME EVEN THOUGH I'M PREGNANT AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO IS THE FATHER AND,... OH GODDESS, THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH!

OKAY I'LL BREATHE NOW...ALL THIS STRESS ISN'T TOO GOOD FOR THE BABIES.

STAY SAFE BIG DADDY; I'LL BE IN TOUCH SOON.

RED

PS I'VE PUT THE COUNTER-SPELL ON THE BACK OF THIS  
>PPS YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER! I DON'T KNOW HOW AND I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING SECRETS. MOST LIKELY FOR "MY OWN GOOD" TOO. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE THAT!<p>

-

I looked back to Willow's note to me and then back at Dean and Sam and sighed. Damn it Red, if you were here I would spank you so hard. I was so worried about her, but I knew I had to trust her to be able to take care of herself. Well, I'd decided that I'dbetter wake the boys up and get to the bottom of this. I spoke the words to the counter spell that Willow had written down for me and then sat down on the bed and waited for the spell to work.

Dean was the first one to wake up and as soon as his eyes opened he sprang to his feet and looked around the room.

"Willow? Willow?"

In his panic Dean didn't even see me sitting on the bed. This was much worse than I thought. What if I had been a demon? Okay smartass, so I would've killed em both straight away, but you get the point.

"Settle down Dean, she ain't here. You two screw-ups probably chased her off." I scowled at him.

Dean looked confused. "Bobby? What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Cleaning up your mess apparently. I don't know what you two did to send Willow packin' like that, but I swear if a single hair on her head is hurt you're goin' to be in a world of trouble."

He marched forward and grabbed the lapels of my jacket. "Tell me where she is and tell me now," Dean growled between clenched teeth.

"Boy, if you don't take your hands off of me in two seconds you're going to get more of what you got from Willow. Trust me not only are you're not the only one worried about Red and you've got good reason to. There could already be some really bad things after her and those grandbabies of mine if we don't keep our wits about us then they're going to find her before we do." I yelled right back at him, which of course woke Sam up finally. As Dean let go of my jacket and went and sat in the nearest chair, Sam sat up and looked around the room.

"What happened? Where's Willow?"

"Missing or should I say driven off." He opened his mouth and I quickly jumped in, I did not need a repeat of Dean's performance just now. "Now sit down and shut up. Time's a wastin' here and the longer we spend yakin' the further away she gets. I'm gonna tell you about the prophecy concerning the three of you..." I saw them both open their mouths, "Shut it before I shut it for you. Then after that we're going to hit the road, I might have an idea of where she's gone. Now the first time either one of you makes one noise I'm going to turn around and walk right out of here. Understood?"

I looked at Dean and then Sam and they both glared at each other and then turned to me and nodded. "You might want to get comfy Sam." Sam looked like he was going to say something but he changed his mind and got up off the floor and sat in the rooms only other chair.

"Well the beginning's a good place to start I suppose. I don't know what Willow's told you about herself but I'll tell you the truth. That hunter, Rogue, who's been doing your jobs? Well that's Willow. She's a damned good hunter too. I should know I trained her myself." At this revelation both boys mouths dropped open and before they could say a word, I sent them a look to let them know that I meant business.

"How and why she became one is a story for later but trust me when I say that girl has been through the wringer. I never really mentioned either of you to her and neither did John. Don't really know why but I suppose it musta' been the prophecy working even then." I paused then to think of what to say next and I looked at the boys. You could see the looks of shock and even slight betrayal on their faces and I could tell that they had a million questions to ask. I would answer them eventually but right now I needed to tell them about this prophecy and then we really had to get going so we could fix this mess.

"About three months or so ago my friend Angel and I stumbled across the prophecy. It only took about a week to translate it into English and even less time than that to figure out that it was about you three. It spoke of a flame goddess, who burned strong and bright. She waited day and night beneath the weeping tree for two warriors, one of much courage and one of much valour. The two warriors would have to prove their worth to the fire goddess and if they were successful in their mission for her hand the three together would be a force to be reckoned with."

"It also foretold that should the two warriors and the fire goddess come together they would create two champions for the light that would defeat the truest evil that the world had ever seen. One of each of the champions would be of one warrior and would mirror the other. Now it was pretty obvious that the flame goddess beneath the weeping tree was Willow, you are the two warriors and the two champions are your children. Both of your children, one father for each child."

Both Dean and Sam swallowed audibly. "Both of ours. We're both fathers?" Dean asked, his voice shaking with emotion.

I stood up and nodded. "Yes Dean, both of yours. Look I know you both have about a million questions for me, and don't worry I have a few of my own but I think it's time to hit the road don't you?"

"What the hell are we waiting for then. Let's go and get my girl and our babies." Dean said rising also and grabbing his bag and coat. Sam stood up also and shot Dean a filthy look. Hmmm, I think I'm beginning to see the beginning of all the problems. Damn those Winchesters and their pride and ego's. "OUR girl, OUR babies Dean. At least I think so, right Bobby?"

Oh lord, I thought as I rolled my eyes. I did not want to open that can of worms with such a long drive ahead of us. "Well I guess you're going to have to speak to Willow about that." I said over my shoulder as I left the room.

As Dean and Sam left the room they continued to bicker quietly between themselves until Sam came to a stop all of a sudden. "Uh Dean? Where's the car?"

"How the fuck should I know you're the one who parked it here yesterday, remember I drove over with Willow when I won the coin toss." Dean said his voice rising.

"Yeah well I parked it right here." Sam replied exasperation clear in his voice.

I raised my eyes to the sky. It was still nice to know that no matter what emotional turmoil she was having, she was still a cheeky little minx.

Dean and Sam were fighting again. "Uh boys?" I tried to interrupt them but I may as well if talked to a brick wall. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. "Shut up,"' waited until they both looked at me, "I think Willow had something to do with this."

Sam looked confused. "How could Willow have done this? She clearly took her own car."

I grinned a little waiting to spring the surprise on them. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that Willow's a witch?"

I hope you enjoyed this instalment and please if you have anything to say, anything at all, let me know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it your words inspire me to write more.

As always I don't own anything to do with Buffy or Supernatural, much to my disgust. I just play with whatever I want to.

Little Wonders – A moving song by Rob Thomas. Seriously listen to this song and tell me if you don't cry!

FML – If you don't know what this means, congratulations you haven't had a truly bad day yet!


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

My loyal readers, it is I Becstasy. Who, you may ask? Yes, I do realise that I have not visited you in such a long time but my muse ran away with my husband, car and dog. That bitch! I knew I should've never trusted her. Don't worry though I have searched long and hard and found one in a Nunnery, so she should be better this time! I really can't apologise enough for the delay, but if I tell you that this chapter is almost 6000 words will you forgive me? You will? Wunderbar!

As always I want to thank my spectacular beta Key! There literally would not be this chapter without her and she deserves a freaking medal for holding my hand through all this time and pain.

****Chapter 13 - Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run)****

~CORDELIA~

It started out like a normal morning. There I was sitting at my desk typing up the invoice for the Black job, a Werewolf whose wife was being hounded by her Vampire ex. You know same old, same old. Suddenly the door was flung open and I started to reach for the gun underneath my desk. I looked up at the sound of crying and noticed Willow standing in the doorway, tears running down her face. Before I could even say a word, Willow had run across the room, flung herself into my arms and began to sob.

I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. "Oh my god Willow! What's wrong? What happened?"

Willow only began to sob harder and I began to worry that she would pass out. "Honey, it'll be alright, just tell me what's wrong."

After a minute or so she seemed to calm down slightly. "I...I...I."

Just as she was about to speak Wesley burst into the room with a loaded crossbow and began to wave it around the room wildly. Willow and I both jumped and screamed, and then she started to sob again.

"Wesley you idiot, it's just Willow. Put that thing down before you hurt yourself."

He managed to look flustered, as only the British can. "Willow...Oh dear lord. I'm so sorry;" he stopped noticing Willow's crying, "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He came closer and began to look over her as if checking for any injuries.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I'm trying to find out Wesley. For god's sake, do something useful and go and get Angel."

"Righto." He turned and bolted out of the room as if being chased by hellhounds.

"C'mon Willow let's sit down. Do you want a drink of water?"

She simply nodded at me and sniffled as she sat down on the couch. I passed her the cool glass and she took long sips from it as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"Thanks." She said in a timid voice.

"No problems honey. Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong. No matter what happened, we'll take care of it."

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she sniffled once more and nodded her head. Just as she opened her mouth to spill her secrets, a shirtless Angel cannoned into the room and pulled Willow straight into his arms. Of course you know what happened next.

"C'mon, give a girl a break!" I implored the powers that be. I was going to be an old woman before I got Willow's story out of her.

"Shhhh, shhhh, Deirfiúr. C'mon now little darling." As I watched Angel gently rock Willow, my heart melted. You could see how much love he had for the woman he considered his sister. It was also amusing to see Angel's hair dishevelled. I can count on one hand the amount of times I had seen him without being gelled to perfection and part of me wished I could photograph him to capture the moment. "Now tell me what happened."

~ANGEL~

"I can't, I'm such a bad person you'll hate me." She cried while hiding her face in my shoulder.

"C'mon let's sit down huh?" I pulled her back down on the couch and immediately her head dropped down.

"Willow, look at me," I said lifting her chin, "Don't forget who you're speaking to okay? First of all, you are one of the best and most loving women I know and second of all, there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that you could do that would make me hate you. You are my beloved little sister."

"But this is different."

"Honey, just tell us. It doesn't matter what it is." Cordelia said stepping forward to rub Willow on the shoulder.

Willow nodded and then took a deep breath seemingly to steady herself.

"IsleptwithtwomenandnowI'mpregnantwithtwins. Idon'. Andit'. ."

I just stared blankly at her, even with my vampire hearing I had no clue what she said.

"Oookaaayyyy. Willow, first you need to breathe Hun or you're going to pass out. Second what the hell did you just say?" Delia said while patting Willows hand.

Willow's eyes shifted away from mine to look at an invisible spot on the wall. "Alright I'll tell you, but Angel you have to promise not to freak out. I just can't take it. Please just remain calm." she said her voice shaking.

"I promise. Cross my heart. No matter what you say I will not freak out." Besides how bad can it really be, this is Willow we're talking about.

"I'm pregnant-"

"What?" I bellowed out as I leapt up from the lounge.

"You promised! Cross your heart even! See I knew you were going to freak out. I can't do this." She stood up to leave.

"NO! I'm sorry okay. It was just so unexpected. My Deirfiúr is having a baby." I began chastising myself internally - Angel, you've got to pull yourself together man. You knew this would happen, you just didn't know it would be so soon. Don't jump to conclusions either. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why she's here...without them...IN TEARS! Okay calm.

"Not baby...babies"

I sat there in silence once more. Thank the powers that be I was already undead, because this would've definitely killed me. It's one thing to read about it, it's another to hear it from the lips of your little sister. The one you told yourself you would protect so shit like this didn't happen without your explicit approval, in writing, notarized and months in advance. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen and damn it, I was going to find out exactly how it did. Shit - how long has it been since I spoke. Better say something.

"Huh"

"I think you broke him Willow. What's wrong with you Angel? She tells you she's pregnant with more than one baby and all you can say is 'Huh'. Oh who cares, I'm going to be an Aunty!" Delia squealed and I lifted my hands to my ears to check that they weren't bleeding.

The door to my office opened then and Wesley popped his head around the corner of the door to check what was happening. "Is everyone okay in here?"

"Wesley!" Delia was bouncing around on the couch she was that excited. "Willow's having babies! I'm gonna be an Aunty!"

"Oh," he said blinking his eyes, and then he looked over to us, one by one and took in the excitement in Delia's face, the nervousness in Willow's and the strain in mine and proceeded to do what a Watcher did best. Took off his glasses and polished them. "Oh Willow, that is wonderful news!" It looked like he didn't know whether to come over and give Willow a heartfelt hug for the joyous occasion, or leave the room as soon as humanly possible, due to the undercurrent tension this situation obviously had caused. Apparently he decided to do the latter, as he slowly inched closer to the door he had just stepped through. "Well, I better go to my office and call the guys; I'm sure they would wish to know and, um, share the excitement and… celebrate! Yes, I believe this calls for a celebration, which I should be planning… in my office…and leave you to your… talk." I don't think I have ever seen anyone disappear that quickly behind a door.

"That's not all though, is it Willow?" I said. May as well get this over with all at once, like ripping off a bandaid.

"Nooooo...not quite," she admitted reluctantly, "The babies' father...you see the father...well I'm not really sure...I don't know who it is. Well I do but not really. See there were these two guys..."

"At once?" Delia screeched interrupting what was sure to be an epic babble.

Willow buried her face in her hands. "No Deli, not at once. Just one, one day and the other a week later and..."

I raised my hand silencing her. I really didn't need to hear all the dirty details and with her nervousness Willow's filter wasn't working too well. "And where are these possible fathers?"

"I don't know. Well I did, but now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" I said, confused. I was never very good at deciphering Willow-speak.

"I kind of froze them with a spell and ran away from them. It should have worn off by now and Goddess I don't even know what's gonna happen. Are they mad? Are they even looking for me? Do they even want to look for me? What if they hate me after what I did to them?"

I sat there frozen, unable to move and trying desperately not to overreact. "Why did you have to freeze them? Why did you have to run? Why do you seem afraid of them finding you?"

The wheels turned in my head and I got up and started to pace. I didn't want to worry Willow but I couldn't contain myself any longer. "Did those bastards hurt you? Is that why? It is isn't it? When I get my hands on them..."

Willow burst into tears which seemed to pull Delia out of her shock. She wrapped her arms around Willow and glared at me as if I said something wrong.

"Oh Willow, don't cry. Angel didn't really mean that, did you?"

"Oh yes I did. Those fuckers hurt my sister and no-one hurts my sister and gets away with it."

"No...No...no Angel. They didn't hurt me. I promise. I hurt them actually. I know I did. Oh Goddess I am such a horrible person. First I lose my virginity to one guy and then I sleep with another a week later. Then it turns out they're brothers and they know Bobby. I mean how do they know Bobby and I'm freaking out over finding out that I'm going to be a mother, coming between two brothers, and Bobby's in the mix somewhere. So what do I do? I run away from them. Like a coward. What must they think of me? Do they even want to be with me? They both said they did but now, after I left them a second time I don't know. If they do how do I choose just one?"

"It's easy, you don't. You stay here with us where we can keep you safe and if those vermin ever come around here looking for you, if I even catch a glimpse of their faces...well I'll just take care of them."

Wow, I sounded so calm but inside Angeleus was whispering continuously. It's a great thing that Willow had permanently secured my soul or I think I would've been in big trouble by now.

"Angel, no! You can't! They didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault. MINE. Promise me you won't hurt them. PROMISE."

"Willow, honey you've got to calm down. This can't be good for the babies okay?" Delia said while shooting me the filthiest look I had ever seen. "Angel if you're going you insist on carrying on like this, just leave okay. Can't you see how much you're upsetting Willow?"

I looked at Willow and noticed her skin looked paler than usual and clammy. "I don't feel so good Deli," she said weakly.

"Deirfiúr. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you want me to go and get a Doctor?"

"No, I'm okay. I think I just need to lie down for a minute."

I felt so guilty, I had done this to her. Without a word I picked her up gently and started to carry her downstairs to my bedroom.

"Angel? What are you doing? I can walk you know." she started squirming as if to get down.

I held her tighter; there was absolutely no chance she was getting away from me. "Nice try Willow, but no deal. The only place you are going is to bed young lady. No arguments."

"But..."

I didn't even bother to respond. Just one glance at my use of her "resolve face" and she knew she wouldn't win. I sighed internally, how did I let it get this far? Well no more. I was putting an end to this foolishness and god help those Winchester boys if I ever get my hands on them.

****Chapter 14 - Dirty Little Secret****

~CORDELIA~

I closed the door behind me and sighed. Willow had finally cried herself to sleep after Angel had slammed out of the room. I think he had finally reached the end of his rope; all those tears she had cried had broken his heart. Speaking of Angel, where the hell did he disappear to? Probably up to his office to reclaim his title of King of the Brood.

God it didn't matter whether they were Human, Vampire or Mucus demon, men were all the same. Didn't he realise that being so angry only upset Willow more? No, he just stormed out of there and left me to deal with things. When it comes to tears men are about as useful as Buffy during an algebra test. I considered storming right into his office and demanding to know about his and Bobby's involvement in this drama. This whole thing reeked of their meddling, probably for Willow's 'own good'. Boy oh boy was he going to get a piece of my mind.

I stomped up the stairs and found him pacing back and forth in the reception area. As I got closer I got a good look on his face, damn that was one mad Vamp. I couldn't let that deter me though, for Willow's sake and my sanity it was time to get some answers. I rolled my shoulders back and took a deep breath.

Just as I was about to get down to business the front door slammed open and Angel jumped and turned, game face in full force. I think he thought it was the father of Willow's babies, but unfortunately for them, it was only Gunn and Doyle. Angel snarled at them and had Gunn pressed up against the wall before he could realise who it was.

I sighed. It's just one of those days.

~ANGEL~

I paced back and forth in the office downstairs cracking my knuckles. I could feel anger and frustration boiling, riling inside of me. I heard Angeleus whisper in my mind all the punishment I could bestow upon those damned Winchesters. How dare those sex crazed fiends seduce my innocent, trusting Willow into their beds? The scoundrels didn't even have the decency to come to me crawling on their knees to ask permission to court my little sister which would have been followed by weeks of wooing and multiple dates that would have been supervised by me like they should have fucking done!

Suddenly the front door slammed open and I jumped, turning to attack, game face in full force. I was so blinded by rage that all I took in was that two men had just entered the building. WINCHESTERS! Finally, Angelus whispered in my mind.

I snarled at them before rushing to grab the first one around the throat and shoving him against a wall.

"Angel, NO!"

In the back of my mind I could hear Cordelia yell and it was just enough of a distraction to clear my mind and realise just who I was holding. I dropped him and backed away slowly.

As Gunn reached for something behind his back, Doyle stepped in front of him and threw his hands up.

"Woah, woah, woah there Boss. What's all this now then? We rush back here after a phone call from Wesley telling us that Petal was here and pregnant to boot and you try to attack us?"

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked around the room. Gunn and Doyle were standing in front of me both looking like Angelus had returned, and in a way they were right. I had let my anger over the situation get the better of me and just look at the results. Table and chairs knocked over, dents in the walls. Delia was at the top of the stairs, her hands covering her mouth in horror and Wesley was standing just outside the office, loaded crossbow in hand, a frown on his face.

Gunn stepped forward stake in hand and even Wesley advanced a little bit. Cordelia ran the rest of the way into the lobby."Guys! Settle down, it's not Angelus. Let's just put away the pointy things okay?"

At first it didn't seem like Gunn was going to but after looking at Delia he nodded and put the stake back behind him.

"Okay Angel. Start talking. What the hell is going on?"

"What's going on? I believe that would be pretty obvious. Willow appears on our doorstep, crying and pregnant. I'm going to tear those bastards to pieces!" Oh yes I would. How dare they make her shed even one tear?

"What?" "Crying?" "Where is she?" "How is she?" "Let me at them!" You couldn't tell who was who with all the yelling, but a look at all the faces in the room showed me that I wasn't alone in my anger and outrage.

There was a shrill whistle and all of us stopped talking at once. Cordelia sighed and rubbed her forehead as if trying to ease a headache. "Look Guys, we only got about half the story from a slightly hysterical Willow so-"

I cut her off.

"That doesn't matter! It may have been hard to decipher exactly what Willow said between her sobs but I sure as hell got the gist of it. There was something about some kind of fight; they probably didn't want to admit to being the father, spineless little worms."

"Bloody gits. Well just wait until we get a hold of em. Right boys?" Doyle said, anger flashing in his eyes.

Delia frowned at Doyle and I could see her opening her mouth to contradict me, when there was another thought. One that alarmed and enraged me immensely.

"Wait, she also said something about them taking her to their room, maybe they wanted to kidnap her and lock her away to be their little sex slave! Those horny bastards probably couldn't get her in bed again fast enough after stealing her innocence. Oh just wait till I get my hands on that scum, they will be begging for death."

"What? Oh hell no. Death will not be good enough for these scum. Just give me five minutes alone with em," Gunn said while pounding his fist into his other hand.

There were murmured agreements from the other boys and Angelus crowed in delight and the violent energy that was filling the room. Did those damned Winchesters not realise how lucky they were to have even met her, let alone had her fall in love with them. I was pacing again. I wanted to scream, to tear everything in the hotel to shreds. I was furious. At the Winchesters, for all the hurt they had caused Willow. At Bobby for not helping protect Willow against them. At the prophecy for even existing. But mainly at myself for thinking it was a good idea in the first place.

Cordelia frowned and crossed her arms, uh oh not a good sign. "Guys you are being unreasonable."

"We are being perfectly reasonable! They seduced her into their beds, robbed her of her innocence, refuse to take responsibility for their children, try to kidnap her and lock her away for their own perverse pleasure and are possibly even secretly married and broke my poor baby sister's heart... I will torture them for eternity."

"Quite right Angel. Now gather close and I'll tell you my proposal," Wesley said as we drew closer to him, "Now I think we should lure them here first, saying that Willow would like to see them again. When they arrive we must incapacitate them immediately and then we will..."

"You will do no such thing!"

Cordelia's furious scream shocked us out of our plans for revenge for a moment and made us look at her. She regarded us all with "the" look; you know the one that only a woman can give you.

"First, you are all going to sit your blood thirsty asses down on the couch."

We opened our mouths to protest.

"Now!"

I was going to protest again but thought better of it and sat down with the boys. Delia nodded shortly, as if pleased with her control over us and then sat down on the coffee table.

"Now Angel, you are going to tell me everything, and I mean everything you know about this whole, soap opera worthy, hell of a story and the rest of you are going to sit there and listen. If I think you're not telling me everything Angel or if you boys say one word you are all going to see how you enjoy living life as eunuchs. Got it?" she glared at us.

We nodded not wanting to place our manhood on the line and like a good vampire I told her everything. About the prophecy. About how it had seemed like such a blessing in disguise when Bobby and I had stumbled upon it and quickly ascertained that it was about Willow. It seemed that Willow would get everything she had ever wanted and more. Add to that Bobby's glowing recommendation of Dean and Sam and I was hook, line and sinker. Hell after the way that Bobby had portrayed them; I was just about ready to switch teams myself.

Bobby had spoken of their loyalty, warmth, strength, valour, humour (Dean), seriousness and sincerity (Sam). He even grudgingly brushed over their apparent attractiveness. I couldn't believe it, they had seemed perfect. If I had written a list of qualities Willow's ideal man would possess then Dean and Sam would have fit that list to a tee. After everything Willow had been through with those idiots back in Sunnydale she deserved someone who would love her fully, without any reservations. Someone who could protect her from the evils of the world and treat her like she deserved.

I should have known better. What I had thought to be two white knights on their steeds had turned out to be two scoundrels in tin foil on wooden horses. More than likely seducing Willow with words of forever and then leaving her in the dust when they were done with her. Sure, Willow may not have described it exactly like that. But I knew men. Especially scoundrels. Hell I was one myself before I was turned. They didn't really care about Willow, or her babies and it was my job to protect her.

Delia clicked her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. "Did you even listen to anything Willow said, or did you interpret everything into 'Angel' speak?"

"Yes, I listened to her Delia! I listened as she told me she was seduced by two cads pretending to be men, who then took off after realising that they may have to take responsibility for their own actions!"

"Scum" "Fucktards" "Cretins" was the resounding response from the other guys. Cue the 'look' from Delia and they all shut up again pretty quickly.

"Angel for someone who's lived as long as you have, you're pretty dumb. How about you take off the 'big brother' hat for a minute and look at this properly. Firstly you knew this was going to happen. Hell it had your and Bobby's seal of approval all over it. PS You know Willow's going to be pissed about that right?"

All I could do was nod. Everything she said was true, especially about Willow being upset. I was not looking forward to that conversation.

"This is a good thing for Willow. She's getting two great men who will love her very much and two babies who she'll adore. Granted it's not considered the norm by society but who are we to judge. Secondly you can't just put all of this onto those men either. Willow's been wearing her big girl pants for a long time and I'm sure she knew what she was doing. She's not exactly as innocent as everyone thinks, is she Gunn?"

My head whipped over to look at Gunn, who was blushing. Not wanting to risk my manhood I didn't say a word, but my eyes told him that we would be speaking about this again and soon.

"No one can make Willow do anything she doesn't want to and if anything how do we know she didn't seduce them? It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

My eyes rolled heavenward, I did not need to know this about my Deirfiúr.

"Now about these babies. Willow made it quite clear that both men were well on board with the idea. The only reason she ran away, from what I could tell, was the boys fighting over her and her own guilt. You know Willow, she's a people pleaser. She always puts people's happiness before her own. Plus hello Jewish! She's just a big ole ball of guilt. So how about before we go all gang of villagers on their asses with pitchforks and torches, you get them here and listen to their side of the story. Trust me she won't admit it but it's what Willow wants and I can bet you a new pair of Jimmy Choo's that it's what they want too."

She had a point. Damn it. I sighed. "Alright. I'll call Bobby and see if he's heard anything from them."

She patted my knee. "See look at that. I knew if I reasoned with you, you'd see things clearly."

"But if I hear even one word out of their mouths that I don't like, there will be hell to pay and the price will be their blood."

Hear hear."

She cringed. "Baby steps Guys. Baby steps."

****Chapter 15 - Break Stuff****

Taking Delia's advice I called Bobby, waiting anxiously as the phone rang in my ear.

Hello Angel" he said gruffly forgoing any greetings.

"Bobby. Where are you? Did you find them?"

"Yeah I found 'em. We're on the road now a couple of hours outside of LA. Did Willow reach there okay?"

I could hear some scuffling in the background and then Bobby's muffled order to shut the hell up.

"Yes she did, no thanks to those bastards. She arrived here in tears, told us the whole story. How did you know where she was?"

More sounds in the background and this time I could hear Bobby's assurances that she was okay. Pffft, like they really cared. Bobby probably had to force them to come with him.

"Red's like a book sometimes. After getting the story out of stupid one and two here, I figured she would go to you guys next. What a mess huh?"

"You can say that again. I thought I was doing the right thing going along with this whole ordeal. I thought you said that I could trust Willow with those guys."

"You can Angel," he paused as there was even more scuffling in the background, "look now's not really the best time right now. We'll be there in a few hours and we can straighten this whole mess out okay? Just do me a favour and don't overreact when we get there."

"Yeah well just warn them that they have some major grovelling to do."

"What did he say?" Delia said.

I turned around and looked at everyone. "Better get comfy guys they'll be here in a few hours."

"Good," she said nodding, "Willow can get some more sleep and we'll wake her up when they get here. Now the rest of you. You will behave yourselves. No if's, but's or maybe's about it. These are the fathers of Willow's babies and whether she believes it or not, I'm pretty sure that they love her. They're going to be around from here on out so we don't want to kill them in the first five minutes. Got it?"

"Yes Delia," we all said in unison. I guess it was a good thing we all had our fingers crossed behind our backs.

~CORDELIA~

I heard a car pull up outside put down the magazine I had been reading. God these had been the longest two hours of my life. The tension that filled this room could've been cut with a knife. Everyone had tried to keep busy but it had been pretty obvious that they had been watching the clock, waiting for the now infamous Winchesters to arrive.

I knew that everyone had to remain calm for Willow's sake, but honestly as much as I threatened and pleaded with them, I just couldn't see that happening. We were a family and Willow had been designated the baby sister role (well except to Gunn, to she was his friend's hot sister) and no one messed with your baby sister. It didn't matter what Willow or I said to them, the so called 'baby sister rules' that every guy apparently knew about had been broken and now there would be hell to pay.

I know that they weren't happy with the situation but they were just going to have to get used to it. I did feel sorry for them though, it can't have been easy to deal with the fact that your baby sister had had sex and you had proof of it growing under her shirt. I really felt sorry for Gunn, I think he secretly hoped he and Willow would have had a second chance to explore the attraction between them, but that was never going to happen now.

Suddenly the doors burst open interrupting my thoughts and two men I could only assume were Dean and Sam barrelled through them, eyes filled with love and concern. It warmed me seeing the strength of the emotions in their eyes. Hopefully the guys would see it too and realise that they had interpreted the situation wrong. Bobby trailed in after the boys and I was shocked to take in his appearance. Good god, it looked like he's aged ten years overnight. I thought I had it bad with these three but it looks like nothing compared with those two. This can't be good at all.

All the guys leapt to their feet at the same time, which was a bit freaky. If I had thought that the tension was bad before it was nothing compared to now. I'm surprised Willow didn't feel it all the way downstairs. Oh no, this was not good at all.

"Where is she? Where's Willow?" one of the boys, I couldn't tell who he was, started to yell. He began to look around wildly for her and darted into the office and then back into the lobby when he couldn't find her in there. "Pix? Willow?" his voice rose with panic until he was almost screaming.

At this rate he was going to wake her up and there was no way that the guys would have that, not after what she'd been through lately.

Doyle stepped forward, hands clenched. "Hey, boyo. Yeah you. You might want to keep it down there. She's sleepin and I don't want the likes of you to be wakin her."

Crap! My eyes darted to Bobby sending him silent pleas to reign those boys in.

Winchester two stepped forward also and glared at Doyle. "We don't give a fuck what you want. Who the fuck are you? How do we know you haven't done something to her or the babies? You know what; move the fuck out of the way. We're going to go get our woman."

Gunn grabbed at Winchester two's arm. "Yeah right you might want to think about that again. First all of us are going to have a discussion about how to treat a woman properly and then maybe, just maybe we may let you see her."

Winchester one grabbed at Gunn. "You might want to take your hand off Sam before I have to do something you won't like."

Fuck, this was quickly turning into Reservoir Dogs. I nervously cleared my throat. "Guys! Let's just all step back a minute and take a deep breath. I'm sure if we all remain calm we can come to a solution that benefits everyone okay."

It was a long minute filled with teeth clenching, glares and even a few growls from the demons in the room but everyone stepped back. Thank god they would still listen to reason. Finally things looked like they would work out. But of course the Powers had to screw things up AGAIN!

Before anyone could blink an eye Dean had pushed past Wesley and had tried to rush upstairs. When Angel saw what was happening, he vamped out and grabbed the back of Dean's jacket and threw him across the room, dazing him. He wasn't down long before Gunn and Doyle rushed over to hold him still.

"Let me go you freaks."

"You just chill man or we'll be showing you who the freak here is." Gunn said leaning down close to threaten Dean.

Sam looked between Angel and Dean seemingly torn over whether to attack Angel or defend Dean. Brotherhood must have won out for now and he rushed to be by Dean's side. Well he tried to anyway Angel stalked across the room and grabbed Sam holding him close to his face.

"Sam is it? You listen and you listen well. That girl downstairs who sobbed herself to sleep is my sister and if you ever and I mean ever make her shed one more single tear, I'll do things to you that no one has ever imagined before."

Just as I was about to rush over to Dean and Sam to prevent any bloodshed I heard an "Eeep" behind me and turned around. All the men in the lobby turned too to find Willow standing at the top of the stairs.

"Dean. Sam." Was all she managed to get out before running into Angel's office and puking into a bin.

FML!

So there we are loyal readers, another edition of this wonderful saga. Did you despise it? Adore it? Want to marry it? I'm begging for some more reviews here peeps. I've gotten a few and my beta always lavishes praise upon me but it would be great to get some other thoughts too! Please? With sugar on top?

I had an anonymous reviewer ask whether Willow should be doing magic while being pregnant and whether the magic would affect the babies. Short answer is yes and no. While the magic itself won't affect the babies, it does take a lot of out her to do certain spells and she will tire easier then usual. As long as she doesn't overdo it, I can't see why not. As the saying goes women can do anything men can even when pregnant and in heels!

So usual speel...I don't own any characters here I just borrow them from the wonderful people at WB and Joss Whedon to play with. They should thank me really!

Chapter titles belong to:

e The Kings - Check Yes Juliet (Run Baby Run)  
>All American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret<br>Limp Bizkit - Break Stuff 


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody Expects a Spanish Inquisition

Oh...hello I didn't see you there. Well here we are again for another exciting installment of this little story. It's a bit shorter than usual but hopeful still as enjoyable.

I'd like to thank my beta Key once more for all her love and support on this. Seriously she rocks my world people.

***Chapter Sixteen – Somewhere I belong***

The sound of yelling upstairs awoke me with a start. I tried to look around to see how long I'd been asleep, but it was so dark down there that it was hard to tell.

I was lying in Angel's bed trying to gain my bearings, when the sound of more yelling and then a crash made me jump. What the hell was happening up there? I got out of bed and quickly grabbed Angels robe, putting it on as I crept slowly towards the stairs.

As I reached the stairs I felt my stomach beginning to churn and immediately stopped in my tracks. I placed my hands over my stomach remembering that I was pregnant, how could I have forgotten about the most important part of my life? For the first time ever indecision filled me. Did I go up there and see what was happening possibly putting my babies in danger, or did I stay here hiding, hoping that I could protect them by myself if something bad came down the stairs?

As I stood there warring with myself, yet another crash sounded from upstairs. What if Angel and the gang were being attacked by something? Should I go up and help, was it okay to place my babies in that type of danger? Another thought flashed through my mind and I was hurtling up the stairs. What if Dean and Sam had found me? I mean I had expected them to, Bobby would've known immediately where I would've gone; I just didn't expect them to have arrived so soon. Angel would kill them. Suddenly I did wish it was demons or something, those I could handle.

As I reached the top of the stairs and looked at the scene before me I gulped. Yep, demons would've been much better. There was Sam being held up by Angel who had vamped out, and there was Dean being held down by Gunn and Doyle. Delia and Bobby started to rush forward to break everyone apart, but I must have made a noise because they stopped and suddenly all eyes were on me. The only ones I could focus on though, were Dean and Sam's. Both had a mix of emotions swimming in their eyes, so much so that it actually hurt to stare into their eyes. My stomach rolled violently, I didn't think it liked all that stress.

"Sam. Dean," was all I could say before I rushed into Angel's office looking for somewhere to throw up. I praised the Goddess that there was a bin in there as the very minimal contents of my stomach came up. Goddess I hated to throw up. I tried to focus on anything other than what I was doing and I could just make out Dean and Sam yelling, but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. I sent a quick prayer of thanks to the Goddess as I heard Bobby trying to calm everybody down. I didn't want the guys to see me like this.

I felt a soft hand stroking my back and I knew immediately that it was Delia. Well that and I could hear Deli telling Dean and Sam to calm down or they wouldn't have a hope in hell seeing me anytime soon.

She held my hair back until my stomach settled down again. I heard even more shouting from the foyer and rolled my eyes. Animals behaved better then these guys sometimes. Goddess that was a nasty taste in my mouth.

"Deli, do you mind getting me a glass of water?" I croaked out.

"Sure thing honey. Here let's get you more comfortable."

She helped me off the floor and into Angel's chair before walking over to the water cooler in the corner of Angel's office and poured a glass of water. Walking back over she handed it to me.

"Here you go honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think it was just the shock of seeing the boys again." I closed my eyes trying to gather my thoughts when I heard another crash followed by more shouting. I stood up from the chair carefully trying not to upset my stomach further.

"Oh Goddess I'd better get out there before they tear each other apart."

A determined look crossed Delia's face, "Don't worry, I'll take care of this mess."

She turned around and marched out of Angel's office and I followed quickly behind her. We entered the foyer and stopped at the sight before us. Each man was bleeding a little and the cute little table that had sat in the foyer was in pieces. The guys of course paid no attention to us they were all too busy shouting at each other. Delia put her fingers between her lips and whistled. Each guy shut up and turned to stare at us and suddenly Dean and Sam broke away from the rest of the pack and headed towards me. Well they tried to anyway, they didn't get very far before Doyle and Gunn grabbed them.

"Where do ya think you're going boyos? We ain't through with you yet, not by a long shot." Doyle said to a struggling Sam.

"Oh yes you are Allen Francis Doyle. Unless you feel like spending the rest of your life sleeping on the couch you'll let him go right now." Delia said as she stepped toward them fire in her eyes.

Dean snickered as Doyle went a little green and dropped Sam's arm like a burning coal. Uh oh, wrong move big guy, I thought. Delia turned her furious gaze on Dean.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? Well just you wait until I get through with you. What do you think you were doing? In fact that goes for the rest of you as well. You're acting like a bunch of children for Christ's sake!"

Sam stared at me, longing clearly in his eyes then quickly set his gaze on Delia. "Yeah well what do you expect you work for a fucking vampire. You have a vampire around the woman I love and god knows what he's going to do to..." Sam was interrupted by Angels snarl.

"Yes, I'm a vampire but guess what? I actually have a soul, unlike you two scumbags. Who the fuck do you think you are? You just fucked her and tossed her aside, didn't you and..."

"Enough!" Bobby yelled as he held a struggling Angel. "For god's sake give it a rest will ya, that goes for all of you." Bobby didn't yell much, but when he did people tended to sit up and take notice.

"Firstly Willow, you sit down here beside me, I want you off your feet. Delia do you have some type of gum for her." Della was in front of me with a stick of gum almost before I could blink. Wow Bobby, way to rally the troops.

"Thanks Deli." I said smiling at her; it was nice to finally get the taste out of my mouth.

Bobby then turned on the men in the room. "Okay, now if I don't see everybody's asses sitting before I reach the count of 5 everybody is going to lose something vitally important." The boys however must be slow learners as they just stood there with their mouths open.

Taking a deep breath, he glared at them and started to count. "One, two..."

They must have realized that he meant business as they quickly found the first surface they could to sit down on. Everyone except Dean and Sam that is.

"Three...four" Wow, I had never seen that shade of red on a person's face before. Maybe I should intervene before Bobby's head explodes.

"Please guys, just sit down. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Damn right you're not Pix." Dean said moving to the chair closest to me. Before he sat down though he brushed his lips against my forehead and then grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. My heart-rate sped up at his touch and a blush covered my face. Sam just gave me one last longing look and sat down next to Dean.

Bobby looked around the room, nodding. "Think you can take it from here Delia?"

Delia looked around the room a look of smug satisfaction on her face. "You're damn right I can."

"Now Angel quietly and calmly you are going to first tell me what happened when Willow and I left the room and then Dean, Sam and Willow are going to go downstairs to sort this mess out. When they're done they're going to come back upstairs and tell us what the plan will be going forward. Everyone will respect their wishes and if they don't, well..." she trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Angel glared at Dean and Sam, who glared right back at him. "First they fucking tried to stake me, like I'm the bad guy in this situation and then they tried to push past me again to try and get to Willow. As if they had any right to do that after the way they've treated my Deirfiúr. It's their fault that Willow was throwing up anyway; they put her in that condition. In fact this whole damn mess is their fault. If they'd just kept it in their damn pants none of this would be happening."

I jumped out of my seat. Well, moved slightly faster than usual, I really didn't want to throw up again, that and Dean refused to let go of my hand. "That's not true at all Angel, if anything this is my fault. I'm the one who did this. Me and my slutty ways. I'm the one who's hurt everyone, who's turned brother against brother and will bring two children into this world without their fathers." Having finished my little outburst I promptly burst into tears. Damn hormones.

****Chapter 17 - Ours****

Sammy and I both stood up and wrapped our arms around Willow. It broke my heart to see her crying especially seeing that everything she had just said was so not true. Sammy and I didn't blame her for a damned thing, she was a victim of circumstance and manipulation just like us, but I wouldn't have changed anything that had happened for the world. Well, except for her running away, that had gotten real annoying.

I never would've pictured my life like this but after spending most of the car ride here thinking things over it was more than I had ever hoped for. I had a gorgeous, sexy woman who was my match in every way and soon I would have two children to love and protect and I had found a way to keep my brother with me forever. Life was pretty freakin awesome.

Sammy and I stood there rubbing Willow's back and trying to calm her. I heard a snarl from Angel (what kind of a name is that for a fucking vampire anyway), but ignored him, trying like hell not to go over and stake the fucker. What the hell was she thinking or Bobby for that matter? Letting her hang around a fucking bloodsucker. I couldn't believe she'd put herself in that much danger. She was a Hunter for Christ sakes, she should've known better.

Well that was all about to change. Our woman was going to learn what was what. No more hunting, no more hanging with vamps and no more magic.

Willow stopped crying and lifted her head to look into my eyes. It probably wasn't the right time for it but a sudden and overwhelming need to kiss her arose, almost driving me to my knees. I needed to physically show her everything I felt. I leant down to bring my lips to hers, but just as they almost made contact a throat was cleared, interrupting me.

I turned my head to look at the Irish one."You may want to think twice about that boyo. I don't think that I'll appreciate you takin' advantage of my Petal in front of me."

God I'd had enough of this. I tightened my grip on her just in case he tried to take her from me. I smirked when his eyes darkened in anger. Yeah that's right buddy, my Pix, not your Petal. So there!

"First off the name's Dean and this is my brother Sam. Okay, not boyo, so how about you drop the Irish charm a little bit Paddy. Secondly this is our woman, my Pix, and as long as she doesn't object I'll make out with her whenever I'll damn well want. Got that pal?"

I almost had a heart attack when his face changed turning into a demons. I took a few steps back, Sammy following me, dragging Willow back. My eyes swept over the room as my Hunter instincts took over, and began to search the room for any kind of exit or weapon. I began to pat myself down, trying desperately to remember where I had put my switchblade. I looked over at Sammy and saw he was doing the same.

I looked up just in time to see Irish's face change back again and he rolled his eyes. "Relax Dean," he said drawling my name sarcastically, "I'm not gunna hurt her, that's my sister you've got there and I've known her a damn sight longer then you have. Oh and by the way the name's not Paddy and I'm sure as hell not your pal. It's Doyle so I'll thank you to use it."

Sammy stood protectively in front of us, clenching his hands. He turned and looked at Bobby. "What the fuck Bobby? How could you let Willow come here? You got a freakin Vampire, a demon and god knows what the rest are...especially the girl."

The girl in question glared at Sammy. "Hey! I take offense to that. I'm an actress you know and damned good one at that."

Bobby patted her hand. "It's okay sweetheart, we know," He then turned to Sammy and I, "Look guys I know you're Hunters, and you've been raised to think about things in a certain way, but everything isn't so black and white."

I just stared at him, had he gone insane? No, that can't have been it. Then a thought came to mind, he'd been brainwashed, or cursed. Since when did the bad guys become the good guys? Okay I realized that Willow was a witch, but I knew my Pix and she was definitely of the good variety. I didn't think she would've hurt a fly and I had a really hard time picturing her as a Hunter. The sound of Willow's voice broke into my thoughts.

"C'mon guys, can't we all just settle down for a second." She turned to Sam and I, turning the puppy dog eyes up to full volume. "I know you're going to have a hard time believing me but Angel and Doyle, they're the good guys, despite all outward appearances. They're my family okay? If you want me, they come along too. We're kind of a package deal okay?"

We'll see about that, I thought and was just about to say when Sammy opened his stupid mouth.

"Fair enough Baby Girl. Look is there somewhere we can go to talk in private?"

"Hell no." The African-American man stepped forward towards Willow and I pulled her back towards me protectively. He stared at Willow and my fists clenched at the look of adoration in his eyes. "I don't want you going anywhere with these two Short Stuff. I don't trust them for a second."

Willow shook me off and stepped forward placing her hand on his arm. My heart clenched and my blood boiled at the sight of her touching another man. Sammy had to hold me back and he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Dean don't. I know this hurts but you'll only get on her bad side. She loves us; she'll be coming home with us, so just cool it."

"Gunn, I know you're worried but you have to let me go. I love them and they are the fathers of my babies...at least one of them is. I owe them an explanation of what I did and why I did it. I'm the bad guy here not them."

I couldn't help but gloat. Ha! Take that. She loves us!

"That's just it Shortie, you don't, not really anyway. It's just this stupid prophecy talking."

Crap! I could see the wheels turning in Willow's head. "Prophecy?" she said turning from Gunn to Sammy and I.

Cordelia clapped her hands distracting Pix momentarily. "Well I think it's time we give the boys and Willow some privacy. Don't you Bobby?"

Bobby stepped forward grabbing Willow gently by her elbow and directing her back to the stairs she came up. "Sounds like a great plan Delia. Red, why don't you and the boys head downstairs and have a chat. I'll make sure that no-one interrupts you."

Willow glare[d] at Bobby and then Angel. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to Bobby Singer. I'll go quietly, but this conversation is far from over. Are we clear?"

I cringed uh-oh, full name usage. That meant Pix was pissed. I squared my shoulders, preparing for the long conversation ahead of us. Damn that Gunn, he just had to go and open his big trap didn't he. I could tell he and Pix had some type of history together and even saw the way that he looked at her. Well he could just go and fuck himself. Willow was our woman and I was never letting her go again.

*Phew* What a journey! I've decided to leave the "big talk" between our favourite boys and Willow until the next chapter as it's going to be a doozy.

If you have any questions, comments or suggestions please feel free to review, PM me or ask me a question on twitter I can be found at Im_Becstasy

As usual I don't own anything related to CW, Supernatural or Buffy. I don't make any money off of this or I would be living on a tropical island somewhere sipping fruity drinks.

Chapter Titles include:

Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park

Ours – Taylor Swift


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody Expects A Spanish Inquisition

Hi Peeps,

I know, I know, I know. It's been a really really really long time but my muse completely died. You all need to give praise to my Beta, Heike. Without her literally writing out 95% of this installment, I would have given up and we would be having a completely different conversation now.

Author's notes follow for those who wish to read them. Enjoy!

***Chapter 18 – You Belong To Me***

[SAM'S POV]

I couldn't stop the thoughts racing through my head as Willow, Dean and I made our way downstairs.

Who in the hell was that prick and what was his relationship with Willow? I could see the look of longing that came into his eyes when he looked at her. Did she feel that way too? And why the fuck did he have to go and open his stupid mouth like that?

What the hell was I going to say to Willow now? What would Dean say? Would we just mess things up even further? What was Willow thinking anyway? Would she run away again?

Why was this freaking staircase so damn long?

I was clearly losing my mind and tried to shake my head to stop the questions from running through my head over and over again, which of course didn't work.

Keeping my eyes on Willow as she walked in front of me, I realized for the first time that she was wearing what appeared to be a man's bathrobe, judging by the way it engulfed her tiny frame.

Why was Willow dressed in a man's robe anyway and who was the man that owned that robe? Was it that fucktard's?

The last thought was the most annoying of them all and I had to try and clamp down on the jealousy that arose within me. Now was really not the time to get jealous of that bastard, even though he would now have Willow's wonderful scent on his clothing. Well not if I burnt it before he had a chance to snatch it back anyway. And it certainly was not the time to think about how goddamn adorable she looked in that robe and how I would give anything for that to be my robe.

I almost laughed at how big it was on her, it kind of made her look like she was dressing up in her dad's clothes, in fact, it made her look positively fragile. And that was not a good thing. Not right now, how could I argue our case against fragile...anger, now that was an emotion I could work with.

While we were still in the lobby, right after that fucking douche had opened his big fat mouth, Willow had been angry. Confused as hell, but mostly angry, and I had kinda hoped she would stay that way. Not for long, of course, but at least until Dean and I had convinced her that the damn prophecy had nothing to do with anything, at least anything that mattered. Angry I could have handled, you can mould anger, get it to work in your favour. You can push against anger, debate anger, fight anger with anger. How could I do that to fragile. Fragile needed to be carefully approached, with the right words and thoughtful actions. All of which I just wasn't in the right frame of mind for, wasn't prepared for. Fragile was too easily shattered. No, fragile was not good at all.

Finally we reached the last step in what must have been the world's longest staircase and Willow opened a door before us, leading us into a spacious and nicely decorated suite. I had hoped Willow would turn around as soon as we entered the suite, hands on her hips, fire in her eyes and start firing questions at us. But no, she was silent, hands clenched together, slightly fidgeting, looking at the floor, the ceiling, the furniture, anywhere but Dean and I. Great, definitely fragile.

Although she wasn't even looking in my direction, I could imagine the wheels turning in her head, forming conclusions that were probably all wrong. We needed to talk. I needed to say something. I didn't know what yet, but I would just have to think of something. Something that would keep her with us.

I wanted to make her comfortable for the conversation and softly placed my hand on the small of her back, to steer her towards the bed so she could sit down, but she jumped away from me as soon as I touched her. For a moment, she looked at me bewildered, like she had forgotten where we were. But then this other look entered her eyes. It was one I had never seen before, and hoped I never would again. I couldn't describe it if my life depended on it, but it made my stomach drop.

"What prophecy?"

Two simple words, but they said so much more. The tone of her voice, the look on her face. She was afraid. And hurt. And confused. And angry. And so much more. And I didn't have a fucking clue what to say.

How did I even begin to explain what needed to be explained and say it in a way that would not hurt her any more. That wouldn't make her doubt us, or our feelings for each other.

Damn it, it wasn't supposed to have gone like this. I hoped to god that that fuck was running cause when I caught up to him...

Clearing the vengeful thoughts from my mind, I sent a quick prayer up to whoever was listening.

"Please Willow, it's going to be alright, I promise. We'll tell you everything we know about this whole damn thing, but can you please sit down first."

The words that I had hoped would have had a calming influence on Willow seemed to have the opposite effect, as she started to pace back and forth in the suite, alternating between wringing her hands and wiping them nervously on her clothes.

"I don't want to sit down Sam. I want to know about this prophecy."

It was probably supposed to come out angry and loud, but it sounded far too broken for my liking. Dean picked up on that too.

"Pix, just listen, this isn't what you think."

He tried to get closer to her, but for every step he took forward, she took one back, shaking her head.

"I don't even know what I'm thinking Dean, or even what to think any more. So would the two of you just tell me about the damn prophecy already so that I will finally be able to understand something?"

She pulled the robe tighter around herself, hugging her middle.

Did I mention how fragile she looked in that robe? And how desperate she sounded?

Okay, what to say? How to start?

"Apparently Bobby and that vamp came across a prophecy foretelling that the three of us would get together and that you would bear our children. It says that one baby is Dean's, and one's mine and then it said that-"

I didn't have the chance to continue, because at that point Willow began pacing back and forth, shaking her head violently. And, was that a laugh I heard?

"Silly Willow. Of course it would say that, of course there would be a prophecy. This is Sunnydale all over again. Have I been gone so long that I already forgot? I can't believe how naive I still am."

This wasn't good. She wasn't making sense.

"Willow, what are you talking about?"

But she didn't answer me, I wasn't even sure if she heard me.

"'Rogue the hunter' my ass. I knew it was too good to be true, that I'd never get away from that place, that person. I'm still the same little Willow I was back then. Trusty little research girl. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Pix, what the hell-"

But Dean didn't get any farther than this, as Willow just rambled on.

"Goddess, didn't I learn anything from back then? Two gorgeous, fantastic men sleep with me. Me. Of course there was a prophecy. Who would want plain old mousy Willow."

I wanted to protest then and there, but she suddenly turned around and looked at me with her big, bright, teary eyes. And my blood froze.

"Did you know? Did you know about all this from the beginning? Did you just want to get this whole thing over with and get me pregnant so you would be able to put it behind you?"

The tears weren't gathering in her eyes anymore, they were running down her cheeks at a rapid pace. This was killing me. She couldn't think like that. Please, God, she couldn't possibly think that.

I went over to her, wanting to just wrap my arms around her and never let her go again. But Dean was closer and arrived at her side before me. He took her face in his hands and tenderly lifted it up to make her look him in the eyes.

"No, Willow, no. Never say that again. Never even think that again. I -, we love you. And this prophecy thing, it doesn't change anything."

Willow shook his hands off her and stepped away quickly.

"Of course it does, don't you get it? It changes everything. If you just slept with me because of-"

But this time I interrupted her.

"We didn't know about the prophecy. We didn't even know it existed. Bobby told us after he found us in the motel, after you left. Please, Baby Girl, I swear, we did not have sex with you because of the prophecy. I did not fall in love with you because of a stupid bit of parchment. It was you, all you, only you."

We hadn't known about it, but even if we had, it wouldn't have been the reason why I slept with her, or why I fell in love with her.

But then there was that sad little laugh again. The one that was really starting to scare me.

"It's always because of a prophecy. And I'm a fool to think otherwise for even a moment. You might not have known about the prophecy, but it doesn't change the fact that you don't really love me."

She turned away from us, heading back to the door. I was really afraid now. She was shutting down, shutting us out. I didn't know what exactly brought this on, but she had clearly dealt with prophecies before in her life and it probably wasn't good.

God damn it this wasn't how it was supposed to be! And all because of this fucking idiot, Gunn.

I needed to stop her. She couldn't walk out of this room now because I had this nauseating feeling that if she did, she would walk out of our lives as well. And I would not let that happen.

But again, Dean was faster than me. He was behind her before she had even taken two steps, grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Then he took her other arm in his other hand as well, like he was a drowning man going down for the third time. And right then I knew, he was just as scared of losing her right now as I was.

"Okay now look here. I know this is a really fucked up situation right now, but if you think I'm letting you walk out of this room, while you believe that some fucking piece of paper that some wannabe prophet wrote some odd years ago made me love you, then you are fucking crazy!"

This was getting beyond bad. Dean was scared and desperate.

"You don't love me Dean, not really. You just think you do. All you need is some time away from me to clear your head and you'll soon realise it."

Dean shook his head. "Fuck that. Yes I do. I do love you."

Dean was getting frustrated, which was also a very bad thing. When that happened he usually took his frustrations out on someone. I did not want to be Gunn when we got back upstairs.

"No. You. Don't. See? That's the funny thing about prophecies. Everything just gets really screwed up and turned upside down and before you know it, you are doing something you wouldn't normally do, or fucking someone you normally wouldn't even think about. Because that's the way those damn things work" 

This was getting way out of hand, I silently commanded my mouth to say something, my feet to move to break them apart, but nothing happened.

"It's not the prophecy. This has nothing to do with the fucking prophecy. Why the fuck are you so goddamn hung up on that? And what the hell were you talking about before about this Sunnydale and research girl shit anyway?"

Willow gave a small half laugh again and the sound of it filled me with dread.

"See? You don't even know anything about me. We talked for a few hours in a bar and most of what we told each other wasn't even true because we couldn't reveal ourselves as hunters to the other. I mean, let's face it, we had a one night stand and if not for this prophecy, it probably wouldn't even have been that."

Dean's eyes blazed, and suddenly I was able to move forward. I had to shut Dean up before he said something stupid.

"So what if those feelings are just a product of the prophecy? What does it even matter?"

Too late, Dean had let his emotions take over. His grip on her arms slackened and she pulled away from him. I think my heart broke as I saw that sad, broken smile on her face.

"I guess it really doesn't."

And then she was out of the door. 

***Chapter 19 – Never Say Never***

[BOBBY'S POV]

Delia and I sat on the lounge in the lobby and watched as Angel, Gunn, Wesley and Doyle stood together in a huddle. We couldn't hear what they were talking about, but every now and then one of their voices was raised so I had my ideas.

I sighed, rubbed my tired and sore eyes and started playing with the rim of the cap I had taken off my head earlier. Lord I was too old to be dealing with these types of dramas.

"You only have yourselves to blame for this whole mess you know. You and Angel both."

I quickly turned my head to look at Delia, was she a mind reader now.

She smirked at the shocked look on my face and went back to filing her nails.

"No I can't read your mind Bobby, but you hang around Angel long enough, you start being able to pick up on what people are thinking."

As much as I hated to admit it, the girl was right, this was all our fault. Damn cheeky woman.

"See I knew you'd come around to my way of thinking." she said, smiling as she pointed that damned pink nail file thing at me.

"I don't know if I'd go that far, but yeah this is our fault. We should have sat down with all three of them and just told em about it. It's just...well you see..."

I took a tired breath trying to figure out how to justify our actions.

"What would you have had us do, Delia? Sat the three of them down and say 'Willow, meet Dean and Sam Winchester, guys, this is Willow Rosenberg, also known as Rogue. Just so you know, the three of you are supposed to fall madly in love and produce two babies. Have fun.' I bet that would have gone over well."

Delia stared at me as if I had grown a second head or something.

"Of course not Bobby, but you could have eased them into it. You know how Willow is with surprises."

Rubbing my tired eyes, I hunched over in my seat.

"I know, I know but she would've just headed for the hills. Her and prophecies don't go real well together. She's like a daughter to me Delia. I just wanted her to be happy, to have someone if her life, apart from us, that loved her completely and unconditionally. The guilt over this whole thing has been tearing me up inside, added to that is the worry that she's never gonna forgive me."

She leaned over and patted my hand.

"It's okay Bobby, I get it. Don't get me wrong, I completely disagree with what you guys did but I understand why you did it. And Willow will too once she's cooled off some. Don't worry she'll forgive you, you are more of a father to her then her real Dad ever was. The three of them will get through this, you'll see. Speaking of those three, how do you think they're doing anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It depends too much on Dean and Willow. Willow's so unsure of herself and Gunn opening his fat trap like that didn't help matters, damned fool. Then you've Dean who tends to not think about what he's saying when he gets worked up about something. Under normal circumstances, I would trust Sammy to keep his head and be rational enough to control the situation. He is normally the most level headed one of the three of them. But this is far from normal and he is just as emotionally involved as the other two. It's not like this is something any of them have faced before, so I don't know if he will be able to approach this with his usual cool."

Delia nodded in agreement and sat back in her chair as a look of worry crossed her face.

"As long as she doesn't run again everything should be..."

Delia was cut off as the door leading to Angel's suite banged open and Willow ran across the foyer headed for the front door. Dean and Sam were right behind her but it was obvious that they weren't going to catch her in time.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Angel caught her before she could reach the door. She started to struggle in his arms and my heart broke when I saw the hurt, confusion and desperation on her face. It was obvious that their conversation hadn't gone well, and I wondered whether she was thinking clearly or acting on instinct alone.

Doyle quickly crossed the foyer, and nodding to Angel he took Willow from his arms, gently rocking her and murmuring something in Irish to her. Wesley and I both rushed over to stop the boys. Enough was enough, I had caused this mess and I was going to fix it. No more running, no more fighting.

I grabbed Dean by the arm to distract him.

"Look I know everyone's upset right now, but just give her a minute with Doyle okay?"

"No it's not okay Bobby, if give her a minute she'll just take off again. I can't lose her, I just can't." Sam said as he struggled in Wesley's grasp.

I had expected Dean to lash out at me, but Sam surprised me. I could hear the desperation in his voice and I knew I had to tread carefully or either Dean or him would lose it. Then of course Dean had to go and open his mouth.

"If that thing doesn't take his goddamn hands off of Willow in ten seconds, then he isn't going to have any to remove."

I shot Dean a filthy look and took a deep breath.

"First off Dean, that 'thing' is one of Willow's closest friends who she considers to be her brother, so just cool it a minute. Look, I know what it's like to be scared that you're going to lose the person you love. Trust me I do. But you two need to calm down. That girl is not running again, I can guarantee that. Let Doyle and Angel calm her down, then when we've let her sit a minute I will explain the whole thing in detail to everyone. Alright?"

Dean looked like he wanted to protest some more, but nodded his agreement. I looked to Sam who nodded also.

"Good, let's see how Red is going."

Did you like it? Are you over all the drama? Don't worry so am I but Willow and the boys are refusing to cooperate at the moment. Hopefully just one more drama filled installment and then we can get back onto our story.

As always I don't own any of the characters listed above, heck I don't even own most of this instalment as my Beta, Heike wrote most of it! Heike, I would be lost without you!

Review if you feel like it and if you want to follow me I'm Im_Becstasy on Twitter.

My other story, Everything, will be updated next so keep an eye out for that.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone. Stay safe, eat and drink way too much and I'll see you in 2012!

Chapter titles:

You Belong To Me – Cobra Starship

Never Say Never – The Fray


End file.
